


celebrate the art of dreaming

by kbs_was_here



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory, St. Faberry, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbs_was_here/pseuds/kbs_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your two best friends become something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2012

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how Rachel, Quinn, and Jesse end up in a polyamarous relationship with each other. It's an attempt to be genuine about this kind of dynamic and the hardships and joys that come out multiple partners sharing in their love for each other.

 

**Thanksgiving 2012**  
  
She’s being handed a ladle the first time she sees him, again. It hasn’t really been that long since Nationals in Chicago, but that was part of high school and she’s in college, she’s at Yale, and everything already seems so drastically different. Even being back in Ohio for Thanksgiving has been a little bit of culture shock. She feels a little worldly, steeped in academia. Or something.  
  
“Quinn,” he says, giving her a courteous nod of the head. “Lovely to see you, as always.”   
  
"It's good to see you, too." And it is, actually. Jesse's smile is bright and contagious, so it's only seconds before she's grinning right back at him. "What brings you to the Allen County Shelter on a night like tonight? No big family events?"  
  
"Well, my parents are in..." He squints as he recalls the name of their latest destination. "Caracas? And I'm an only child." Another staff member places a serving spoon in his hand and it's almost as if they're preparing for some kind of surgery with all the instruments being passed around. "Anyway, it's so important to give back."  
  
She's about to agree that, yes, it is important, but an ancient but gruff-looking man approaches the serving line and grunts, "You're a looker."  
  
"Thank you. Gravy?" she asks, dipping her ladle into the pot that sits in front of her.  
  
"Who's Gracie?" asks the man.  
  
"Ah," Jesse interjects, "you're dealing with none other than Grace Kelly, sir. The one and only."  
  
The man narrows his eyes as he studies Quinn. His response is another grunt and a shrug and once he's been distributed a serving of turkey gravy, he moves on to the pie table.  
  
"Didn't Grace Kelly die, like, fifty years ago?" she asks.  
  
"He didn't seem to care."  
  
"You're going to start making people think they're seeing ghosts. I don't know how that will go over."  
  
"Not ghosts." He leans closer to her. "Spirits." Her elbow finds his ribs and he puts some space between them. "Ghosts or no ghosts, Quinn, you're absolute grace, through and through." His hand moves to his ribcage. "Even if that jab leaves a bruise."  
  
"If you bruise from that, you need more iron in your diet."  
  
They dish out a few more servings before Jesse speaks again. "How's the Ivy League?"  
  
"It's incredible." She doesn't bother to ask how he knows, because she's sure he still talks to Rachel and Rachel is the person she probably text messages more than anyone else in her contact list, right now. "Going from this to that... it's... incredible," she repeats.  
  
"Do they... have thesauruses at Yale?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Not my particular forte."  
  
"Would you rather I said my Yale experience has been both riveting and seductive?"  
  
"I would. And then I would request that you tell me more about this seduction. Typical college co-ed pillow fight seductions? I'm a man of refined tastes, but I'm also... a man."  
  
"It's not--" She shakes her head at him. "I was talking about my education."  
  
"There's more to education than books, Quinn." He laughs and places a perfectly manicured hand on her arm. "I didn't mean to offend. It's possible I'm just a little jealous of your foray into higher education."  
  
"What? Jesse St. James, Ohio's leading show choir consultant, jealous of me?" She can't help but feel smug about it. But then, she's not looking to outright make fun of him. "You're doing really well, though, last I heard."  
  
"Keeping tabs on me? Or just following my Twitter account?"  
  
"I'm friends with Rachel. She's like a constant feed of whatever's going on with anyone she's ever known."  
  
He accepts the explanation with a slight nod. "Well, she hasn't told you the latest breaking news about my next big production, because I haven't told anyone, yet. So, this is an exclusive update."  
  
Even though she knows he's talking himself up, she's a little caught up in whatever this revelation is supposed to be. "Please, go on."  
  
"In a month, I will be making my directorial debut."  
  
This genuinely surprises her. "Really? Jesse, that's incredible. Congratulations. What show?"  
  
" _Oliver!_ " He turns to dig into the inner pocket of his sport coat, which is hanging off the back of a vacant chair. "If you'd like to come, here's the flyer."  
  
She accepts the paper and reads the details, only to slap him in the arm. "This is at an elementary school!"  
  
"Our youth need artistic expression, too, Quinn," he counters, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "And the school has a budget to actually pay me, so it was something I really couldn't pass up. Also, is it always your instinct to inflict injury on others?"  
  
"Seriously, Jesse, more iron. And maybe some calcium supplements." She's back to looking at the flyer, then there's a glance up at him. "I'd love to come see it."  
  
"You would?" His expression is one of genuine surprise.  
  
"Of course. And Rachel will be in town, so we can drive up together. Maybe we can all go out afterward. Unless you're having an intense cast party."  
  
"Juice boxes and those store-bought sugar cookies with the diabetes inducing icing. Those kids will be absolute animals."  
  
"Oh god, now I want one of those cookies."  
  
"I think they have some over there at the dessert table."  
  
"Don't let me near them."  
  
"As in, physically restrain you? Because if I agree, you should know I'm a man of my word."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, but if you start pinching or anything, I'm not above throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
But he would. And he does.  
  
It's the hardest Quinn's laughed in a very long time.  
  
  
  
 **Winter Break 2012**  
  
The road trip from Lima to Akron takes about three hours. Rachel is beyond prepared.  
  
"Why did you pack a whole meal? We can eat after the show. And we already agreed to stop for coffee, halfway." Quinn sifts through the contents of the basket Rachel's placed in the backseat.  
  
"It's not a meal, Quinn. They're snack foods."  
  
"Do you really plan to eat all of this?"  
  
"We have six total hours on the road. I happen to know you're mean when you're hungry and I'm not risking being trapped with you in one of your moods."  
  
"I don't have moods."  
  
That makes Rachel laugh so hard that even Quinn can't stay mad at her. And, anyway, it's totally bullshit. Quinn has enough moods to rotate one every hour and she wouldn't work through all of them, round trip.  
  
They're on their way to see Jesse's big elementary school production of _Oliver!_ and he's offered the guest room of his apartment to them so they don't have to make the long drive back so late at night. There are three nights before Christmas and Quinn's only been back in Lima for a couple of days, but she's already bored and this jaunt over to Akron is just what she needs.  
  
Besides, for as much as she and Rachel text and Facebook, they've barely seen each other at all since classes began. They've used their MetroNorth passes once, each way, but it really isn't practical to make regular visits, given how busy they both are. Which means Quinn's been looking forward to this ever since she brought it up to Rachel, after Thanksgiving.  
  
During the entire drive, Rachel dominates the radio, having made a playlist that's to last the exact duration of their journey. It's actually a pretty decent mix of music and Quinn's surprised that only about ten percent of it is showtunes, most of which she also knows and finds herself singing along to a lot of them with Rachel. When "What is the Feeling?" comes on, Rachel immediately jumps on the Galinda part, leaving Quinn to sing Elphaba, which has them giggling between lyrics.  
  
Quinn wasn't really sure how close they'd be after high school, because they'd never really been more than just casual friends, at best. The train passes were her effort to try and find time together, but she wasn't sure if Rachel would ever want to use them. It was kind of a hefty investment for something that was, at best, a "what if" and they still haven't maxed them out. But, being away from Lima has made them both a little homesick and, despite the fact that they're still not really neighbors, being distanced from Ohio together on the east coast has certainly created some kind of closeness between them. They Skype maybe once a week, dishing out the latest gossip about the new cast of characters that surround each of them. They trade notes on what they've learned, so far. Even though Rachel's academic track is more triple threat oriented, they're taking similar core classes related to performance and scene study.  
  
So, it's perfect that their first in-person outing together in months is to see a theatrical performance, even if it does star a fourth-grader.  
  
 _Oliver!_ is riddled with the cliche problems of an elementary school production. It's excessively abridged, there are missed cues, forgotten lines, kids who wave to their parents. But, overall, it's actually pretty good. Jesse's clearly tapped into something with these kids and, by the end, when the cast makes their curtain call, all smiles and the hyper energy of youth, Quinn's glad she's come to see the show.   
  
When Jesse spots her standing with Rachel, he excitedly waves them over. "Oh, hey! Before everyone leaves with their parents, I would like you all to meet these stunning young ladies. This is Miss Quinn Fabray and Miss Rachel Berry. Both of them are studying theater at Yale and the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, respectively."  
  
The boy who played The Artful Dodger raises his hand. "What's 'prespectively' mean?"  
  
Quinn can't help butting in, because this entire scenario is so ridiculously adorable, especially since the kids are all still in their costumes. "'Respectively' means in the order something was said. So, I go to Yale and Rachel goes to NYADA."  
  
This quickly dissolves into a question and answer session about how much they get paid and if they've ever been on the Disney Channel.  
  
Jesse releases the cast to the care of their parents and he grins at the two women standing next to him. "So, any notes?"  
  
Quinn laughs, but Rachel actually consults the back of her program where she's jotted down an itemized list. She's about to start reading it when Quinn snatches it out of her hand. "I'm way too hungry to wait for you to get through all of that."  
  
"I brought snacks for a reason, Quinn."  
  
They don't feel much like going to Denny's or Waffle House, which are the only places that are going to stay long enough for them to eat and talk and listen to Rachel's in depth analysis of grade school theater, so Jesse suggests they pick up something from the Asian fusion place and head back to his apartment.  
  
The three of them talk well into the night and Quinn wonders just how long this could have been a possibility. Or, maybe it wasn't until now. But she's curious why she never let herself befriend Jesse while they were in school together. He's articulate and funny and intense, but somehow she seemed to miss out on that. It's possible her mind was on her pregnancy, so she doesn't let herself dwell on it for too long.  
  
What matters is that, by the end of the night, when she's lying on an air mattress in Jesse's guest room, with Rachel fidgeting next to her, she's happy.  
  
Even if she turns to say, "Rachel, I swear to god, if you do not stop moving, I'm pushing you onto the floor."


	2. 2013

**2013**  
  
It's a big year for Rachel. 2013 not only marks her one year anniversary of moving to New York, but the summer brings with it Jesse's move to the same city, because he's decided to give his dreams another go. He attests that it's both Quinn and Rachel's tenacity and talent to land themselves where they are that he finds inspirational.  
  
Rachel also considers that he's possibly just bored of Ohio.  
  
Her summer is punctuated by trips to Central Park with two of her best friends, because Quinn's staying in New Haven instead of heading back to Lima, since she got a job working at a gym as an assistant to the Pilates instructor. She says, “It's mostly walking around and poking sweaty people in the back, telling them they aren't sweating hard enough. So, a lot like being head Cheerio."  
  
It's also the year of Rachel's casual revelation that she's bisexual.  Well, casual for Rachel.  
  
She's about two and a half minutes into a phone call with Quinn, who's going on about how she's in the middle of reading A Doll's House for one of her classes and when she pauses to wait for some kind of reply, Rachel realizes she hasn't really been listening.  
  
"Rach? What's up?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing, I was just... I was thinking about something."  
  
"And totally not even listening to anything I said." Quinn's tone is amused and not upset, so Rachel takes that as a queue that she's safe to continue speaking.  
  
"Well, okay. There's this girl in my dance class."  
  
"Sweetie, we've been over this. Just work on you. There might be better dancers, but none of them can sing like you."  
  
"No, it's... thank you, but I meant that there's a girl who's been catching my attention. I've known her for a while, but lately, it's... different?"  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"I think I really like her, Quinn."  
  
There's a laugh through the phone and Rachel isn't sure what that means until Quinn says, "Rachel, seriously? Just go for it. Well, okay. Actually, do you think she's interested? You don't want to just set yourself up for rejection."  
  
"I happen have excellent gaydar."  
  
"Is that why you hit on that guy with the boyfriend at Jesse's party last month?"  
  
"I was drunk, therefore compromised."  
  
"And I take it you want to be compromised with this dancer."  
  
"Quinn!"  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"Possibly. She's given me substantial reason to believe she's interested, by the way. I'm not just setting myself up."  
  
"Has Jesse met her?"  
  
"Yes. But he doesn't know I like her. When's the right time to tell your ex-boyfriend that you're into women?"  
  
"I don't know, but if I'm not there when you tell him, please take a picture."  
  
Quinn isn't and Rachel doesn't, though Jesse immediately shoots Quinn a text asking if she knows Rachel is playing for both teams. Quinn just sends him back a winky face.  
  
They're sitting around Rachel's coffee table in the loft, playing Jenga on their scheduled game night and Jesse's just commented for at least the third time on how much Quinn delights in making other people topple the tower when they find out just who this mystery woman is. Rachel has been texting all through the game and Quinn's finally tired of having to call Rachel's attention to the fact that it's her turn.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" she demands, snatching the phone away from Rachel.  
  
"Hey!" Rachel lunges toward her, pushing Quinn over, but Quinn's arms are longer and she holds the phone out of reach.  
  
"You're sexting someone!" Quinn rolls away from Rachel and tries to tuck the phone under her body.  
  
Rachel's irritated, because this is her business, so she looks to Jesse for assistance, but he's just sitting there, sipping his glass of wine, smirking at her. She sits up and brushes her hair away from her face. "Yes. I admit that I've been trading tawdry text messages with someone."  
  
Now that she's no longer being tackled, Quinn cautiously uprights herself, though she scoots closer to the couch and Jesse. She slowly offers the phone back to Rachel, but it buzzes in her hand with a new message and she can't resist looking at it.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about the way your tight little body moves against my sheets," Quinn reads. Not one, but both eyebrows push upward. "So, who's this..." she consults the phone, one more time before Rachel pries it from her hand. "CJ?"  
  
Rachel protectively holds the phone in her lap. "She's someone I've been seeing."  
  
"Is this the same someone from your dance class?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Yes. We've been engaged in some... activities together. And this last weekend we were intimate."  
  
"Wait," Quinn cocks her head. "Weren't you out with Brody this last weekend?" She looks to Jesse, who seems to be putting his own puzzle together, from the look on his face.  
  
"CJ... Rachel, you aren't suggesting that you've been sleeping with--"  
  
"Cassandra July?!" Quinn shouts. "You're fucking your dance teacher?"  
  
Rachel's arms cross over her chest as she sighs, clearly annoyed with the way her friends are reacting to this, which is exactly why she didn't tell them right away. "Yes. Yes, I was with Brody last weekend. Yes, I'm... intimate with Cassie." There's some hesitation before she adds, "Possibly at the same time."  
  
Quinn's hands are pressed against her eyes. "I can't... Rachel... are you serious?"  
  
"I thought you'd come a lot way since the Celibacy Club, Quinn, but perhaps simultaneous multiple partner sex is too much for you to handle." Okay, Rachel's had a couple glasses of wine.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Quinn's head flies up so she can actually look at Rachel. "This has nothing to do with you having a threesome. It has to do with you and that... god, that terrible shrew of a woman." She's on her feet and pacing, but it's a loft, so it's not like she has anywhere to go. In addition, she's staying the night there, because it's one of their weekends and she doesn't have school due to Columbus Day, nor is she going to work, because they've all called in so they can hang out together.  
  
"Cassie is hard on me in the classroom because she knows I need it."  
  
Quinn looks to Jesse for more support, but he's still just watching. He doesn't seem that amused, anymore. "Rachel, she's vindictive, manipulative, and outright cruel."  
  
"You would know about that, wouldn't you?" Rachel responds, rising to her own feet to square off with Quinn.  
  
"Really? You want to go there? Because that's not fair. At all."  
  
"My life is my life, Quinn."  
  
"What if you get kicked out of school over this?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"But what if you do?"  
  
Rachel doesn't reply. She simply storms toward her bedroom, which is sectioned off from the rest of the loft by a curtain and while she gives it an incredibly dramatic tug, it doesn't compare to a slamming door.  
  
Quinn throws the Jenga piece she's been clutching in her hand at the wooden tower on the table. It doesn't do much other than knock off the top two pieces and, at that point, Quinn's done. She drops onto the couch and stares at the ceiling.  
  
"She has to know this is stupid."  
  
"I can hear you talking about me!" comes Rachel's voice behind the curtain.  
  
"Well, it's stupid," Quinn shouts back.  
  
It's a good thing Kurt's in Lima for the weekend.  
  
"I think I'm going to catch my train," Jesse says, rising to collect his coat.  
  
Quinn narrows her eyes at him. "Oh, you're such an ass."  
  
"Look, Rachel's right. It's her life. If she wants to compromise her education for some valuable life experience that will later benefit her performance career, that's up to her."  
  
"Oh, shut up. You think method acting is crap."  
  
"Goodnight, Quinn." He raises his voice, even though he probably doesn't have to. "Goodnight, Rachel!"  
  
It's maybe an hour later when Rachel exits her room-area to see Quinn curled up on the couch. Usually, when Quinn stays over, they sleep in Rachel's bed, because they're up half the night talking, anyway. Rachel's really just on her way to the bathroom, but when she opens the door to step back into the living area, she can see Quinn sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
She looks tired.  
  
"Hey," Quinn says.  
  
Rachel stands in the open space of the curtain. "I don't care to fight about it, anymore."  
  
"I don't, either." Quinn sighs and looks up at her. "Just, please be careful, okay? You don't need something stupid screwing up everything you've ever worked for."  
  
"I am being careful. I'm also trying to be open to new experiences because that's who I am."  
  
Quinn nods. "Okay. But I still don't like her."  
  
"Why do you think I haven't brought her up?"  
  
"That's fair." Quinn twists and stretches her back. "That couch sucks for sleeping, by the way."  
  
"Are you sure it's my couch and not you?" Quinn shoots her a glare, but it's the friendly kind. "Do you want the heating pad?"  
  
"I can get it."  
  
"Just lie down and be quiet, please."  
  
As Rachel pulls the heating pad out of her bottom dresser drawer, she knows she's lucky to have friends that care enough to get angry over her well-being. But she also craves experience. And Cassie is incredibly sexy. And limber. And...  
  
Maybe Rachel will revisit those thoughts when Quinn isn't lying in bed next to her.  
  
Either way, she's grateful for Quinn. And as she watches Quinn place the warming pad under her lower back, Rachel's reminded how close she came to not having a friend like Quinn, at all.


	3. 2014

**2014**  
  
For as much as Jesse firmly believes in not meddling in the lives of his friends, he's relieved when Rachel finally calls it quits with Cassandra (Brody was in and out of the picture, depending on Ms. July's mood, it seemed). He can't blame Rachel for falling into Cassandra's clutches; she's a famous (albeit infamous) Broadway legend, she's a talented dancer, and she's incredibly hot. If he's honest with himself, he's  imagined just how limber and lithe the woman might be, though he kept it within the confines of his imagination. She also isn't and never was his educator.  
  
For the sake of Rachel's academic career, he's glad it's over. For the sake of her emotional well-being, he's glad he doesn't have to sic Quinn on Cassandra (he'd never lay a hand on a lady, but he isn't above letting Quinn out of her cage).  
  
But the new year has Rachel flying free and never looking back, making coffee dates with a delightful girl named Heidi who is neither teacher nor student at NYADA, but twenty-two year old hipster vegan artist. Quinn still seems to hate her, but Jesse thinks she's perfectly nice, even if she refuses to "support the Broadway machine," whatever that means.  
  
After Heidi is Jeff and after Jeff comes several others. Quinn learns to accept that Rachel just likes dating, because she can and because she's comfortable with herself. They do their best to all hang out together, even when Quinn brings along the occasional Yale upperclassman on their group outings. Jesse's even brought along several women, none of whom seem to click with his friends. He supposes that maybe they're threatened by the fact that he spends his free time with two incredibly attractive and talented ladies, but they're also his best friends and he's not about to apologize for that.  
  
The one thing they all seem to appreciate, though, is that being single means there's no one to bitch about the amount of time spent in rehearsals, there's no competition for weekends spent together. There have been the occasional periods of time when one of them is involved with someone, but it never lasts.  
  
But they're young and vibrant and these are supposed to be the best years of their lives, right?  
  
So, of course it's exactly when Jesse stops thinking about relationships and lets himself focus on the moment that he finds himself falling for someone.  
  
It's summer and a friend of Rachel's gave him a heads up on auditions for Macbeth. It's a small theater company and it's off-off-off-Broadway, but it's something. He's been doing the occasional day player role on crime shows, which pay okay and he'll make residuals, which is nice. But television lacks the immediacy of theater.  
  
What better introduction to the theatrical world at large than playing one of Shakespeare's titular greats?  
  
When Quinn hears about it, she tags along to auditions, because she's staying in New Haven again, this summer and she's fallen in love with classical theater.  
  
It's kind of a given that she's cast as Lady Macbeth. In fact, he has to tell Rachel to stop laughing so that he can also inform her that he's playing opposite her as, of course, Macbeth.  
  
Obviously, they're incredible together. Rachel may dominate the musical theater, but Quinn... particularly in this role, Quinn has depth and motivation and she genuinely scares him.  
  
He tries to out perform her in their rehearsals, but he keeps getting notes on being too gratuitous. It's not until he has a one-on-one with Quinn, where she sits up (she's supposed to be playing dead, because he's about to go into _"Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow..."_ ), looks him dead in the eye and says, "The audience needs to believe you love me more than yourself, you ass. Stop masturbating on stage and just say the lines." Normally, he wouldn't take direction from a fellow actor, but the icy fire she radiates sparks something in him, and he gets it.  
  
He also realizes there's something else going on. He just isn't sure if it's a case of character overlap or genuine emotion.  
  
The first time he kisses her outside of the context of the play is at the after-party. It's on a rooftop in Williamsburg, because the woman who played Lennox lives in the building. Yes, he's had a couple of drinks and, yes, she kisses him back, but then she looks up at him like she isn't sure what to do.  
  
And then she says she needs to talk to Rachel.  
  
About what, he can't imagine. Oh, except maybe he can.  
  
Whatever they discuss seems to end with Rachel's blessing, because when he next sees Quinn, they're arm in arm until Rachel hands her off to him, pushes herself up on her toes and kisses his cheek. "If you screw this up, I know where you live." Rachel's hardly threatening but he does manage to get goosebumps.  
  
He kisses her again when he drops her off at Rachel's, that night.  
  
The next day, he calls her and properly asks her out on a date, inquiring if she'd care to attend a showing of Casablanca at a little revival theater in SoHo. She agrees, but only if they can dress as Bogart and Bergman.  
  
Classic cinema cosplay permanently integrates itself into their relationship from day one.  
  
The day after Casablanca, he's on his lunch break at his current day job, the one at the 50's diner in Times Square with the singing waitstaff, when he receives a lengthy text message from Rachel.  
  
 **Jesse,**  
  
 **I know from experience that you are a complete gentleman when you're alone with a lady, but I would like to remind you that Quinn has not been fully intimate with anyone since Beth was conceived.**  
  
 **< 3 Rachel**  
  
There's a second message that reads:  
  
 **P.S. Don't tell her I sent you this, because she'll kill me. *R***  
  
Of course he knows that about Quinn, but the reminder causes him to consider just what it's going to mean when they are finally, as Rachel would say, fully intimate.  
  
About six weeks later, he finds out exactly what it means.  
  
It means he's had a month and a half of incredible make-out sessions, because Quinn's kissing talents are possibly the best he's ever encountered and the way she moves her body, even when they're fully dressed and kissing on the couch, is enough of a hold over to wait for the next step. At the very least, it's enough to give him plenty to work with once he's by himself. That's saying something, because Jesse St. James is a man who can easily snag himself a one-night stand, if he wants one. But he doesn't, because Quinn is elegance and grace, but also passion and drive.  
  
When she lets him know that she's ready, he's actually a little surprised, because it's in the middle of the day on a Tuesday and she won't be in the city until the weekend.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you say--"  
  
"I would like to... have sex. Yes." He can tell she's blushing, even though he can't see her.  
  
"Quinn. This is... I'm standing on Seventh and 39th, holding a latte and you're telling me you're ready."  
  
"Do you work tonight?"  
  
"No, I have the night o--" He's hailing a cab before he even thinks about it. "I can be there in two hours."  
  
Quinn's laugh fills his ear. "Are you serious?"  
  
He pauses, one leg stepping into the back of the cab. "Or... I can wait. I just reacted. That was-- How incredibly assumptive of me. Did you want--"  
  
"J."  
  
"Yeah, Gracie?"  
  
"I'll see you in two hours."  
  
It actually takes two hours and twenty-seven minutes and when Quinn picks him up at the train station, she can't stop smiling. This being her junior year, she's living in an on-campus one-bedroom apartment, but he hasn't been up to see it, yet, because their schedules just always work out with her coming down to Manhattan.  
  
He doesn't even really get to see the place, because Quinn leads him directly back to the bedroom and, to be honest, he thought this would me more of an organized affair. Not as organized as Rachel would have it, but he had pictured candles and possibly a fog machine. Instead, he's standing in Quinn's new bedroom, her neatly made bed with way too many pillows behind to his left as she kisses him, the grip of her hands bunching up the front of his shirt.  
  
He doesn't need candles or fog to make this memorable, but there is something he's not about to skimp on.  
  
"Hold on," he whispers, pulling away from her mouth.  
  
"What?" She's looking up at him, concerned, which just causes him to smile down at her.  
  
His cellphone slips out of his inside jacket pocket and he scrolls through his playlists until he selects one that's just titled " <3" and then he places the phone on the speaker dock. "You caught me off guard, but I'm not completely unprepared."  
  
"You made a playlist?" she asks. "When?" She looks skeptical, as if maybe she's expecting to hear Barry White or something that otherwise might require a bearskin rug and a fireplace.  
  
"I started the day after our Bergman and Bogart outing. One song a day that reminds me of you."  
  
He hits play and _I Hear a Symphony_ by The Supremes fills the room. Her bottom lip pulls between her teeth and her eyes are wet, so he's quick to wrap his arms around her and, for a moment, they just sway to the music, but that quickly gives way to the reason why he's there in the first place.  
  
Despite how he's been known to behave when he's competing for solos and national titles, Jesse is a patient and attentive lover. In a lot of ways, this is Quinn's first time, her first time with him, her first time sober, her first time with someone who loves her (not that he can speak for Puckerman, but nothing about this current encounter is a secret).  
  
It takes twelve songs before she comes and when it finally happens, she cries, but she swears they're happy tears.  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" he asks, kissing her damp cheek.  
  
She nods and sniffs, wiping at her face with the back of her hand. "God, I must look like a mess."  
  
He shakes his head. "You're gorgeous." Another kiss to the cheek. "Stunning." one on the lips. "Breathtaking."  
  
There's a laugh and he knows she doesn't believe him. But he swears that, one day, she will. **  
**


	4. 2015

**2015**  
  
Quinn's sitting on Jesse's couch with Rachel's head on her lap, absently stroking her best friend's hair. The television is still on the Disney Channel, but Enchanted has been over for at least an hour and Quinn's been watching what seems to be a mini-marathon of Even Stevens. She isn't sure if she's supposed to be offended that something from her childhood is part of something called Retro Disney, but it's familiar and non-threatening and while she's just fine, she's sure it's probably just what Rachel needs. Even if Rachel's been sound asleep for the last episode and a half.  
  
She hears the key in the lock and the door pushes open. Jesse's head pops around from the other side, but before she can speak, she puts her finger to her lips. He nods, understanding, and quietly shuts the door behind him.  
  
His shoes slip off and slide into their space next to Quinn's boots and Rachel's flats, then he pads, sock-footed over to the couch, kissing Quinn as he eases into the vacant spot next to her.  
  
"How is she?" he quietly asks.  
  
"Asleep," is all Quinn can offer.  
  
"At least that means she's not crying."  
  
"That wretched bitch is so not worth any of this."  
  
"I know she isn't but if Ra--"  
  
"No, Jesse. That's bullshit." She's doing her best to keep her voice down to a whisper, but now she's angry. "Cassie isn't good for her. We're her friends and we shouldn't keep letting this happen."  
  
"Judging from what Rachel said about the way they ended things, this time, I don't think it will be happening, again."  
  
"It better not."  
  
Because the last thing Quinn needs is to get another phone call from a sobbing, practically unintelligible Rachel who's sitting on a stool in a Times Square Starbucks (and Rachel was so upset she didn't say which one, so Quinn had to check two others before she found her) because Cassandra fucking July broke things off with her, again.  
  
That night, at Jesse's, Quinn sleeps on the couch, half sitting up, half leaning against the arm of the sofa, with her feet on the coffee table. Because if she moves, Rachel will wake up and once she's awake, she's going to be heartbroken, all over again.  
  
It's three weeks later when Quinn casually mentions that she's invited a friend from Yale to join them on their seasonal trip to the MoMA.  
  
"Who?" Rachel asks.  
  
“I told you, Evan.”  
  
“But who’s Evan.”  
  
“Just a guy, Rach. He’s very, very sweet.”  
  
Rachel side-eyes her the entire seven minutes they spend waiting in front of the museum before Evan shows up.  
  
It turns out, however, that Evan, sweet as he is, is tone-deaf.  
  
So, Quinn tries again, in two weeks, with Gregor, who just happens to be in a barbershop quartet. But Gregor, aside from his ability to harmonize, is a douche-bag and even Quinn, by the end of their night in Little Italy, is a little too eager to shove him in a cab without a care in the world as to whether or not he can afford the ride back to New Haven.  
  
"You're trying to hard, Quinn," Jesse says. They're lying in his bed while Quinn shuffles through her phone contacts, trying to think of other potential suitors for Rachel.  
  
"At least I'm trying."  
  
"Okay. That's fair." Jesse sits up and stretches his neck, as if he's preparing to lift something heavy or run a mile or do some other task of massive physical exertion. "Let me give it a go."  
  
"The floor is yours, Mr. St. James." Quinn gestures at the empty space in front of her before setting her phone on the nightstand."  
  
He rubs his hands together, thinking, and then he snaps his fingers. "Lisa."  
  
"Who the hell is Lisa?"  
  
"You've met Lisa. She was in that children's show I did."  
  
"The Candyland one? J, that wasn't a children's show, it was a live action advertisement at the toy store."  
  
"Children were our audience, therefore it was a show for children," Jesse counters. "Anyway, Lisa sings and she's adorable." He glances at her. "But you're my stunning lady of the night."  
  
"Lady of the night? I'm a hooker?"  
  
"Possibly the wrong choice of phrase." She looks up at him, waiting for some kind of correction, but he chooses kissing over talking.  
  
"Not... fair..." She surrenders to the lip lock, momentarily, but then she pokes him in the stomach.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Please, I barely touched you. So, you think this Lisa," she says the name like it's a disease, "is right for Rachel?"  
  
"Maybe." A smirk spreads across his lips. "Actually, I'm sure she is."  
  
"That look says you're thinking... that you want to make a bet." Quinn sits up, mouth hanging open. "You would make a wager over Rachel's relationship happiness?"  
  
"Only because I think I'm right. If you bet against me, you're betting against her happiness."  
  
"That's low, St. James."  
  
"We all know I can go pretty low."  
  
Quinn eyebrow shoots upward and that's the end of that conversation for at least twenty minutes.  
  
It's a muggy July afternoon and Quinn's spending it in Rachel and Kurt's loft. Currently, she's stretched out on Rachel's bed, reading one of too many books she picked up from her latest trip to the Strand Bookstore. Rachel and Kurt are working on scene for one of their upcoming classes. Even though school is out for the summer, there's a lot of pressure on the seniors to have top notch performances on day one.  
  
She hears the familiar sound of the loft door sliding open and Jesse's voice greeting both the rehearsing thespians. Kurt's come to be almost friendly to Jesse, just based on exposure and proximity, but they still don't particularly get along if one or both of the girls aren't present. For now, though, it sounds as if he's being pleasant.  
  
Quinn drops her bookmark between the pages of her novel and moves out of the bedroom space into the living area, just in time to see Jesse handing Rachel a cardboard tube.  
  
"When you asked me to pick something up at Kinkos, I though it would be headshots." But then something strikes him. "Unless, oh my god, you're doing full posters of yourself! Rachel, you're a genius."  
  
"That's not what this is," Rachel replies, but she's seriously contemplating what he's just suggested. "But that's actually a really good--"  
  
Quinn nips this whole thing right in the bud. "No. You are not putting arbitrary posters of yourselves around town. It's tacky."  
  
"I have to go with Quinn on this one." Kurt rises from the sofa to assist Rachel with whatever's in the tube. "It's offensive self promotion without purpose. You'd be on par with the Naked Cowboy."  
  
Jesse has a look on his face that indicates he wishes he's been the first to come up with something as simple and flagrant as the Naked Cowboy. Quinn pats his cheek and shakes her head.  
  
"You're better than the Naked Cowboy, J. And I would much rather not have everyone in Times Square see you naked."  
  
"He's not actually naked. It's the same concept as when we go to the beach."  
  
"Except people aren't paying to take pictures with you."  
  
"Not yet." His grin is infectious and, between his self-assurance and Rachel's constant optimism, Quinn finds it hard to believe that anything's impossible, anymore.  
  
The contents of the tube have been removed and rolled out. There's now a banner hanging on the wall that reads, "INTERVENTION."  
  
"Wait," Quinn looks from Jesse to Rachel to Kurt. "Who's having an intervention?"  
  
"You are, sweetie," Kurt says, giving her his best condescending smile.  
  
"For what?" She's a little bit nervous, because this is weird and out of the blue.  
  
"I have no idea what they're ta--" But Rachel cuts Jesse off.  
  
"You, too." She points at the couch. "Sit." Rachel's rarely this stern, particularly with them, so they both drop to the sofa and wait for whatever's about to happen. "You have to stop with the blind dates." Her arms cross over her chest. "They're terrible and embarrassing and I'm a little offended that you think I can't pick my own dating partners."  
  
"To be fair, the Crazy July inci--" Kurt freezes the second Rachel turns to him and stares him down. "Sorry, carry on."  
  
Quinn takes the brief interruption as a chance to speak up. "Rachel, we just want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy! At least, I am when I'm out with my friends. Not Mr. and Mrs.--" Rachel consults Kurt for a moment, "Who's the nosy lady on Bewitched?"  
  
"Mrs. Kravitz."  
  
"--Kravitz." Rachel sits on the coffee table, right in front of Quinn and Jesse. "I love that you two found each other and that things are great for you. I really am. And I love you both, so much." She takes one of each of their hands in hers. "But you're driving me insane."  
  
"Ow, Rachel. You're squeezing."  
  
"Jesse. I swear, if you'd just take the vitamin supplements I keep buying for you--" But then even Quinn winces. "Okay, yeah. Rach. You can... let go."    
  
Both Quinn and Rachel jump into their respective senior years with fervor, because once they've rounded out their higher education in the arts, it means they're free to take on the entertainment world. Which probably means that they'll be eating ramen and living without health insurance, but they'll be doing it on their own terms.  
  
It also means they're taking advantage of all the opportunities they can to perform in school funded productions, while they still can.  
  
In the fall, Rachel stars in NYADA's presentation of Hair, complete with full nudity at the end of the first act.  
  
Quinn, who had been forewarned more than once that this was going to happen, still manages to mutter, "Oh my god," when she's presented with a clear view of Rachel's naked form. They've shared plenty of Macy's changing rooms and, given the amount of time the three of them spend in each other's living spaces (though more the loft and Jesse's place than Quinn's apartment), there have been the occasional instances of walking in on someone in the shower. But this is Rachel Berry, all smooth skin and supple breasts and Quinn doesn't want to be staring, but then she really doesn't want to look at anyone else's nude body, so she turns to look at Jesse. And he's absolutely fine with where he's looking. From the smirk on his face, Quinn can tell he's looking at Rachel, because, cocky as he is, he'd never look at anyone else like that in front of her. Why she's okay with this, she isn't sure, but then she was just gawking at the same tanned perfection and it's not like she can blame him.  
  
She settles for leaning against his shoulder while she stares at the program until the number ends. It's frustrating, because she certainly isn't the girl she was in high school and the art galleries the three of them frequent feature plenty of nude works. Not that she had any problem drawing nude works of Rachel herself, so many years ago (though Quinn's artistic renderings were terribly inaccurate, given what she's seen tonight).  
  
Maybe it's because this is Rachel, her friend, someone she knows and confides in. Maybe it's second hand embarrassment.  
  
Not that Rachel has a damn thing to be embarrassed about.  
  
It isn't any better, after the show, when Jesse greets Rachel with a hug and says, "That was quite a revealing performance. You really bared yourself in ways I've never seen before."  
  
Rachel laughs, but Quinn pinches his side. "I was willing to forgive you for looking, but that's unacceptable."  
  
Jesse frowns at her. "Punacceptable."  
  
Even Rachel groans at that one.  
  
This year marks the first winter break where they don’t return to Lima. Quinn’s been cast as Hermione in A Winter’s Tale, which results in separate congratulatory messages from Brittany, Finn, and Sam expressing excitement that she’s in the Harry Potter play. She doesn’t bother explaining that she isn’t, she just thanks them and send them all Hogwarts Christmas cards.  
  
While playing Lady Macbeth was a cathartic experience, the role of Hermione hits incredibly close to home with the character's pregnancy and suspicion of paternity only to have her children taken from her and her entire reputation destroyed. Quinn earns herself a standing ovation with every show and, as exhausted as she is after each performance, when the show closes she feels like she's put another part of her past to rest, for good.  
  
Jesse and Rachel easily mix with the cast at the closing night party and Quinn's relieved, though she isn't really sure why she was concerned. She's several drinks into the evening when someone suggests a game of Spin the Bottle, because they have an app for it on their phone. Except the app doesn't work right and Jesse, man of the hour, grabs an empty vodka bottle and places it on the ground. Before he spins it, though, he looks up at Quinn, but she just rolls her eyes and nods. They're actors and this is just a stupid party game.  
  
And later, she'll remind him just how much he belongs to her.  
  
The bottle lands on the actor who played Autolycus and the pairing earns a few catcalls. Quinn isn't really paying attention during the next couple of spins, because she's watching Rachel have an animated conversation with one of the girls from the crew, talking about who knows what, because she can't hear all the way across the circle over the music. She has to stop talking, though, because the bottle is pointing at her and Evan, the same Evan from the inaugural blind date, is grinning at her.  
  
Quinn rolls her eyes as they kiss and she doesn't realize the next spin lands on her until she sees Rachel crawling across the floor. There's another round of catcalls, including one that's distinctly Jesse's.  
  
"Oh, please. They're best friends. They probably make out all the time," comments one of the guys.  
  
Rachel hears him and sits up on her knees to correct him. "Actually, we've never kissed."  
  
"Nope," Quinn confirms. She sits up so she's level with Rachel and there's no need for any fanfare, because it's just part of the game.  
  
The gap between them closes and Rachel's lips are warm and soft, a little sticky with what tastes like the cotton candy lip gloss Quinn gave her on the second night of Hanukkah. The kiss itself doesn't last longer than a couple of seconds, but when they pull apart, she feels like she hasn't been breathing for a while.  
  
Apparently, moving back to her side of the circle is too much work for Rachel, because she just turns around and drops herself on the floor, next to Quinn, resting her head on Quinn's leg. Quinn rubs a finger over her lips, because now she has second hand gloss all over them and she forgets about the game until someone shouts that she needs to spin.  
  
The game carries on and there are a few other kisses, but only one has left her with the flavor of cotton candy on her mouth.  
  
It's something they giggle about the next day and joke about all week, but by New Year's, "remember when we kissed" is a faded novelty as they usher out 2015 to bring on the possibilities of 2016.


	5. 2016 pt. 1

**2016**  
 **pt. 1**  
  
"Don't hate me."  
  
It's Valentine's Day and Rachel's about a half an hour from performance time at a little cabaret bar in the West Village. She's looking in the mirror of the bar's bathroom at Quinn, who's leaning against the wall behind her rubbing her hands together.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I know I agreed to stop setting you up, but I really couldn't resist because--"  
  
"Quinn!" Rachel caps her lipstick and drops it in her purse before she spins around to face her best friend who, apparently, can't mind her own business. "Do not tell me you invited someone to come tonight. Do you have any idea how awkward it's going to be for them to spend the evening watching me sing love songs with someone else all night?" She and Jesse have been putting together this song list for weeks and she's been ecstatic about the chance to headline a show with him, even if it's a tiny venue. But now she's going to have to worry about some guy, she assumes it's a guy, because Quinn has never once set her up on a date with another woman, and how he feels about her rendition of Endless Love.  
  
"Rach, I swear I wouldn't have even given it a second thought if I didn't think he could handle it."  
  
"And what about me? What about how I feel when you spring a surprise blind date on me on Valentine's Day of all days? Quinn, I love you more than I love most people, but I do not like you, right now."  
  
Quinn gracefully pushes herself off the wall and surveys her own appearance in the mirror. "Are you finished?"  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes. "Fine. Yes. I guess I can at least say hello."  
  
She's still grumbling as Quinn leads her out of the women's room and toward the table they've reserved next to the stage. She can see Jesse having a conversation with the man she assumes is her date. And then, right before the guy turns around, before she even sees his face, she knows exactly who it is.  
  
"Noah?"  
  
His grin is wide as he rises from his chair and opens his arms to her. When she emerges from the hug, he looks her over and says, "Damn, Rachel. You look sexy as hell."  
  
It's enough to make Rachel blush and brush her hands over the black and red dress that Quinn helped her pick out yesterday, saying, "it shows ample cleavage without being trashy." She realized that Quinn must have known Noah would be here and had him in mind while selecting the outfit.  
  
"Thank you, Noah. You're looking rather suave, yourself." And he is, because even though he's just wearing in a crisp black button up with jeans, he's always been able to pull of a casual look with plenty of sex appeal.  
  
She feels Quinn's hands squeezing her shoulders and then there's Quinn's voice in her ear saying, "I accept your apology."  
  
Thirty seconds ago, she was stressed out about a potential stranger gawking at her through her entire performance with Jesse, but now she's excited to have a familiar face in the crowd and she even pulls him up on stage for an impromptu performance of Need You Now. Afterward, while Noah hands out his demo cds to a few new fans, Rachel steals his seat and loops her arm through Quinn's.  
  
"You pimped out my breasts, tonight."  
  
"Excuse me?" Quinn asks, laughing, probably because it's an absurd statement, but also probably because of the chardonnay she's been sipping all night. Her head turns and she's blatantly staring down at Rachel's chest.  
  
Rachel doesn't even care. Instead she straightens up and makes her cleavage even more prominent. "You picked this dress, knowing Noah would see me in it."  
  
"I did." Quinn nods and lifts her head, which puts her exactly in the right position to kiss Rachel's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Wait, are they going to make out? Let me get my phone out."  
  
Rachel looks up to see Noah digging into his back pocket. "We only do that during party games."  
  
"Jesse!" Quinn picks up a lime wedge that's been resting on the edge of an empty drink and throws it at her boyfriend. "You told him?"  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Jesse deflects the wedge with his hand.  
  
"So, you two actually really did lip-lock and no one took a video? Dude, Jesse, you suck."  
  
"As riveting as it is to talk about us," Quinn waves her hand between herself and Rachel, "making out. It's Valentine's Day and I would very much like to go home with my boyfriend and have lots of s--"  
  
"Shhh," Rachel says, shoving Quinn's wine glass in her face. "Keep drinking, you're more fun like this."  
  
The four of them hang out for another hour, but there's suddenly a moment when Jesse clears his throat and announces, "We're going to go. Brunch tomorrow?"  
  
Rachel nods and passes Jesse Quinn's purse while Quinn gives Noah a hug and rubs his mohawk-less head. "This looks so much better on you," even though he's kept his head cleanly shaven since after high school graduation.  
  
"That was close," Rachel says, waving as the cab containing her friends pulls away from the curb.  
  
"Yeah, if I didn't know better, I'd say Quinn was about to give him a hand job under the table."  
  
"She was probably actually about thirty seconds away from that."  
  
"What? No. Quinn? No."  
  
"Noah, honey, she's not like she was. I mean, she is, in that she's bossy and makes fun of my winter sweaters. But..."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Noah?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you feel about coming over to my place and not talking about Quinn for a while?"  
  
"Awesome."  
  
Dating Noah Puckerman is easy, at least in comparison to the attempted relationships Rachel has tried over the last few years. The downside is, he's only in New York until the end of March, so their romance is short-lived and, as much as Quinn insists the two of them could make it work, long distance, Rachel knows that Noah, despite his increased maturity, isn't ready to settle down. Especially in a situation where he'd be so far removed from direct sexual contact with his partner.  
  
"Quinn, it's like keeping a puppy locked up in a laundry room. He needs to be able to go out and play."  
  
"But you two are so great together."  
  
"We had a really great time while he was here and I'm never going to regret spending it with him, but it wouldn't be fair. To either of us."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Quinn doesn't say anything else to her for a full day, until she calls the next night.  
  
"Can you come over to Jesse's? We want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Quinn, if this is about No--"  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Now Rachel's a little concerned. "What's going on?"  
  
"It's just... better if you come over."  
  
Rachel hasn't had to buzz her way into Jesse's building since his first month in the city, because she's always been the extra key holder. This also means she doesn't need to knock, because she also has a key to the apartment itself. When she lets herself in, Quinn's sitting on the couch and Jesse's doing push-ups on the living room floor.  
  
"I don't hear you counting," Quinn says, not even looking up from her Kindle.  
  
Rachel remembers when Jesse gave her the device last Christmas and Quinn insisted it wasn't necessary, because books can never be replaced. But then she realized that she could load a ton of trashy novels onto it and no one would be the wiser. Except Rachel and Jesse, who know that if Quinn's reading her Kindle, she's having what Jesse refers to as, "her special Harlequin time."  
  
"Eighty-seven!" Jesse calls out as he pushes up again.  
  
Now, Quinn lowers the e-reader and glares at him. "You are such a liar. You're on, like, fifty-two."  
  
"If you're counting, why do I have to count?"  
  
Quinn glances over at Rachel and shakes her head. "He said he wants a trainer, but he refuses to listen to me."  
  
Rachel's confused, because the phone call made it sound like there was something urgent and out of the ordinary, but this is a normal interaction for them. She slips off her shoes and approaches the sofa, carefully sitting on the arm. "Is everything okay? Your call made it sound like..." She isn't sure exactly what she's expecting.  
  
Jesse rolls over onto his back. "You didn't tell her?"  
  
"I thought it would be better to discuss it in person."  
  
There's a groan as Jesse pulls himself up into a sitting position so he can see Rachel. "I apologize for my girlfriend's need to dramatize everything." He's met with a throw pillow to the face and Quinn has a second ready to go.  
  
"Will you two just tell me what the hell is going on?" Rachel isn't quite shouting, but her voice is elevated enough to earn her the undivided attention of both Jesse and Quinn.  
  
Quinn closes the cover to her Kindle and sets it on the coffee table. "We have a proposition for you."  
  
"My lease is up at the beginning of June and, as you know, Quinn's moving down here after graduation." Jesse sets the pillow in his lap and rests his arms on it.  
  
"We know you and Kurt have the loft, but we were thinking that maybe you'd want to look for a place with us. Between the three of us, we should be able to find a two bedroom, with actual walls, that costs less than what you're spending."  
  
"You want to get an apartment together?" Rachel asks.  
  
Quinn nods. "Given the amount of times you've slept on this couch, don't you think it makes sense for you to just have a room of your own?"  
  
"We understand if you need to talk it over with Kurt." Jesse bounces from his position on the floor. "But we also want you to pick us."  
  
Rachel wants to say yes, right then and there, but she does need to discuss this with Kurt. It would be unfair for her to leave him with the full rent of the loft. Both of them have been paying for it with the help of financial aid and parental assistance, but once school is out, things are going to change.  
  
And when she does mention it, Kurt throws a fit, saying that Quinn and Jesse are completely out of line in trying to manipulate Rachel into moving in with them.  
  
"There isn't any manipulation, they're my friends!"  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
"You're my friend, too. But I'm with them almost all the time--"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."  
  
Kurt storms out and leaves her alone and she almost feels guilty enough to stay and turn down the offer from Quinn and Jesse, until two days later, when she finds out that Kurt himself has been browsing studios in Manhattan, because he wants to be closer to work.  
  
As Rachel yanks her bedroom curtain shut, she decides it's about time she gave herself the opportunity to dramatically slam a door, again. She's earned it.


	6. 2016 pt. 2

**2016**  
 **pt. 2**  
  
Between the apartment hunt and the fact that Quinn and Rachel are both on the verge of graduation, Jesse spends his free time divided between responding to rental ads and quizzing Quinn over Skype with the companion set of flashcards she left with him. Rachel's been asking around, to see if anyone she knows has any connections to great locations and keeps sending him tips, complete with pro and con lists.  
  
After the first week of May, Quinn's done with finals and by the time the actual commencement ceremony rolls around, two weeks later, they're still looking for a place. Fortunately, Judy's in town for Quinn's graduation and willing to come to the city for a couple of days to offer her real estate experience expertise.  
  
Except, they're renting, not buying. And the New York City market is a far cry from that of Lima, Ohio. Still, she knows all the right questions to ask and it turns out that she and Rachel are something of a perfect team in this regard, because Rachel comes prepared to every single showing with a packet of information about the apartment, building, and neighborhood.  
  
They sign an eighteen-month lease three days before Jesse's due to be out of his apartment in Queens, which is cutting it close, especially given that Quinn has been staying with him for the last week (unless you ask Judy, then she was obviously staying with Rachel and Kurt). Rachel writes Judy a hand-written thank you note for her assistance and makes them all sign it.  
  
It's barely a couple of days into their official co-existence when Jesse knocks on Rachel's door, only to have her not answer. He knows she's home, because he can hear Giants in the Sky from Into the Woods coming from the other side. "Rachel?" he calls over the music before turning the knob.  
  
He hopes she isn't indecent.  
  
Rachel's sitting on the floor unpacking a box into the bottom drawer of her dresser and she looks up at him, then reaches up for the remote to her iPod dock to lower the volume.  
  
"We were thinking about heading down to that Chinese place. Quinn's in the shower, but she said she should be ready in about fifteen minutes. I knocked, but I suppose you didn't hear me over Sondheim."  
  
"That was the point."  
  
It takes Jesse a moment to realize that perhaps the reason why Rachel has the volume so loud is because he and Quinn were embracing the privacy of their new living arrangement.  
  
He can't stop the smirk that works his way across his face, but he also knows that maybe it's not the kind of news Quinn will want to hear. "We weren't that loud." But he does know that he and Quinn can get competitive. "Were we?"  
  
Rachel pulls herself to her feet and picks up the now empty box. "I've had that song on repeat for the last fifteen minutes because it was finally loud enough to drown out Qu--"  
  
"Understood," he says putting his hand over her face to stop her from speaking.  
  
She slaps it away. "I have no idea where that's been!"  
  
"Rachel. You and I both know that, while I possess incredible dexterity, my years of vocal training have resulted in incredible diction and stamina of the t--" There's suddenly a box over his head.  
  
"Hey, Rach, did Jesse tell you we--" There's the sound of Quinn's laughter behind him and when he shoves the box off of himself he turns to see Quinn wrapped up in her bathrobe, rubbing her towel over her hair.  
  
"Oh, he told me," Rachel says, glancing at Jesse.  
  
"Good, because I'm absolutely starving."  
  
"I'll bet you are." Rachel mutters.  
  
Quinn stops the towel drying so she can ask, "Huh?"  
  
"I said, I'll be ready."  
  
There' s a nod and Quinn's already shutting the door to their own bedroom behind her when Jesse squints at Rachel. "You're terrible."  
  
"I'm proud of my best friends for having a healthy sex life. I'm just trying to figure out how not to listen to it."  
  
"You do realize that, if you can hear us, we can hear you."  
  
"I--" Rachel stops, because Jesse may just have a point. And before she can come up with anything else, Jesse drops the box over her head.  
  
It's a hot August night and Jesse's felt it necessary to listen to Neil Diamond's album of the same name while he lies on the couch and flips through an issue of Men's Health. Rachel's at work until later, having taken a job after graduation as a waitress at a tiny vegan restaurant down on the lower east side. Quinn's in the bedroom doing yoga, or she was until now, when she shuffles out into the living room.  
  
She doesn't look sweaty enough to have done her whole routine and when she immediately climbs right onto the couch, stretching her body out along his, he's inclined to ask, "Everything okay, Gracie?"  
  
She nods. "Yeah. I was just... thinking."  
  
He tosses the magazine on the coffee table. "About what?" He can't see her face, because she's lying on his chest, but she doesn't seem upset. Then again, it's sometimes difficult to get a read on Quinn.  
  
"Do you remember," she starts, but then she stops herself. Her arm slips around his body so she's hugging him. "Do you remember what we talked about in April?"  
  
He laughs, "Babe, that was a few months ago. Are you talking about the stuff you want to send Beth for her first day of school, this year?"  
  
"No, but remind me to email Shelby later."  
  
Okay, what else did they talk about in Ap-- Wait.  
  
 _They were lying together on Quinn's bed at her Yale apartment. She'd been having quality Harlequin time after a long afternoon of studying. Jesse was claiming to meditate while actually cat-napping when she said, "J?"_  
  
 _"Yeah?" He asked, not opening his eyes._  
  
 _"Can I ask you something?"_  
  
 _His eyes remained closed. "Go ahead."_  
  
 _"Jesse."_  
  
 _But that was enough to get him to open them and look over at her. "I'm listening."_  
  
 _"You know I love you. And I love being with you. And I think you're an incredible boyfriend."_  
  
 _"Yes, on all counts, but particularly the last." This was interesting and he turned to prop himself up on an elbow to better face her as she spoke to him._  
  
 _"I've been..." She trailed off, but right when Jesse thought maybe she'd just decided to drop it, she continued. "I've been thinking about what it might be like to... be with a woman." And, then, as if for clarification, "Sexually."_  
  
 _"You..." Jesse cleared his throat as he processed what Quinn actually just said. "Want to have sex with a woman?"_  
  
 _"Maybe. I'm just thinking about what it might be like, I guess."_  
  
 _"Well, now so am I."_  
  
 _"This isn't a joke!"_  
  
 _"Oh, my mental image is very, very serious."_  
  
 _"I don't even know if I actually could. I just... I'm curious."_  
  
 _"Gracie," he sat up and gently stroked her cheek. "I'll do anything for you. You know that. If you think you want to... actually have an experience, then... let me know and we'll talk about it."_  
  
But, since that day, Quinn never brought it up, again.  
  
Until today.  
  
"You're beyond curious now," he confirms.  
  
"I... yes. Well, I'm still curious, but I'm ready to find out if it's... something I really want to experience."  
  
He nods, slowly, even though she can't see him. "Okay."  
  
"I just don't know how I'd even start to find someone, because I'm not going to some gross pick-up bar like Santana does and I'm not about to look for women on Craigslist or something equally as tacky."  
  
"Why don't you just ask Rachel?"  
  
"I don't think she'd-- I mean, do you think she'd even want to?"  
  
"I... meant, ask her about how she meets people. But... I guess maybe going directly to the source isn't a bad idea."  
  
Quinn pushes herself up on her arms and looks down at him. "I can't have sex with Rachel. She's... Rachel."  
  
"I suppose you could ask Santana--"  
  
"I am not fucking Santana. No way."  
  
The profanity makes Jesse chuckle and he doesn't miss that there's an obvious difference in the way Quinn views her two friends as possible sexual partners. "And why is Rachel a bad idea?"  
  
"She's not a... bad idea. She's just... we live together. What if it's weird?"  
  
"Do you really think Rachel would even let anything happen without presenting some kind of evaluation of possible outcomes?"  
  
It's Quinn's turn to laugh. "I guess not."  
  
"Then..." Jesse's arms circle around her and pull her back down against him. "If you want to ask her about it, you should."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."


	7. 2016 pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually contains smut. You're welcome.

**2016**  
 **pt. 3**  
  
It takes Quinn a week to work up the courage to even casually mention to Rachel that she's been thinking about dabbling in lesbianism, and even then, there's no way she can just ask her best friend if she wants to be the one to show her how it's done. They're in the kitchen, waiting for a batch of Rachel's sugar cookies to finish cooling so they can frost them. Jesse's working on an actual children's show and the cast is having a bake sale to raise money for the budget.  
  
"Rach?" she asks, shutting off the faucet and setting the mixing bowl in the dish drainer. "How did you figure out that you... wanted to... be with other women?"  
  
"Uh," Rachel thinks about it as she pokes at one of the cookies. "I suppose it was when I couldn't stop having sexual thoughts about women."  
  
Quinn has a white-knuckled grip on the counter and she knows she just needs to ask and leave it at that. "Would you ever consider... sleeping with a friend?"  
  
"Like friends with benefits? That's basically what Noah and I did while he was here."  
  
"Oh my god, I didn't-- Okay, I mean, like one time."  
  
"I wouldn't be opposed to it, but it would depend on the circumst--" Rachel drops the cookie she's just picked up. "Quinn, are you asking me to..."  
  
There's a need to immediately clear something up before any assumptions are made. "Jesse knows that I've been thinking about it. He's the one who suggested I ask."  
  
Rachel squeezes her eyes shut and opens them, again, almost as if she's trying to wake herself up. "You want to sleep with me?"  
  
"I would like to explore what it would be like to have a sexual experience with another woman." But that's honestly not the only reason she's asking Rachel. "And, I can't think of someone I'd be able to trust more than you." It seems like Rachel's taking a long time to respond and when Quinn lifts her gaze up from the floor to actually look at her friend, she realizes that Rachel's blushing. "If you need to think about it, I understand."  
  
Rachel nods and Quinn figures she'd like some time to process it, so she turns to walk out of the kitchen, but then Rachel asks, "When?"  
  
The turnaround time from their conversation to the actual event is forty-eight hours. Initially, they were going to given themselves more time to prepare, but Rachel doesn't seem to have any qualms about it and even suggested that, if they were to do it on Sunday, she could skip her spin class. Jesse plans to find something else to do for a few hours, but Quinn insists it's fine for him to be in the other room because he shouldn't have to leave his own apartment just because she never had her collegiate girl-on-girl experience.  
  
It's all so casual and it almost feels like a regular Saturday afternoon, except for the part where she's sitting on Rachel's bed, hoping she picked the right underwear for the occasion.  
  
"Do you want music?" Rachel asks. She's been flitting around the room, turning off the lamps and plugging in the string lights that surround her window. It's still daylight out, but the blinds are shut, so the lights do add a little ambiance.  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Rachel selects a Pandora station that Quinn knows is generally what she plays while trying to memorize lines. It's mostly chill-out music and it's overall relaxing which is kind of just what she needs. And then Rachel's sitting right next to her on the bed, in a green tank top and sinfully short gray shorts that, until five minutes ago, Quinn's never really given a second thought.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you, now," Rachel says, and it's so ridiculous, it's so Rachel, that Quinn can't resist laughing before she nods.  
  
The kissing actually comes easily. It's been more than six months since the last time it happened and they're both completely sober, but it happens naturally and it's every bit as perfect as she remembers it was that night at the cast party. This lasts longer, though, and it grows to a more heated connection between them as Rachel's lips part and Quinn can't stop the groan she makes when their tongues meet. She has a hand in Rachel's hair and another wrapped in the front of the tank top, or she does until Rachel puts a hand over the one that's gripping the shirt and urges it upward until Quinn is making a play for second base.  
  
"Oh... my god," Quinn breathes, taking a break from the kissing to look down and see exactly what her hand looks like, palming Rachel's breast through her shirt.  
  
"Hold on." And then Rachel's pulling the garment up over her head and then placing Quinn's hand right back where it was, except now it's resting on black lace and satin.  
  
The thing is, Quinn's totally seen this bra before, she's seen Rachel in it, just like this, except without her own hand copping a feel through it. But Rachel's never looked more incredible to her than she does, right now. They're kissing again and Rachel's hands are tentative, resting at Quinn's sides until Quinn pulls back again to breathlessly say, "The whole point of this is for us to touch each other, you know."  
  
"Just making sure." And then Rachel's hands, both of them, are doing something Finn Hudson once begged for a chance to experience after months of dating.  
  
Quinn whimpers against Rachel's mouth and she just knows she needs more, she needs to keep this moving before she thinks too hard about it, and she's dragging her own top upward, briefly getting her arms tangled to the point where Rachel has to make the final tug and toss it aside. She isn't sure how they end up horizontal, but she knows that Rachel's skin is warm beneath her and they're still kissing, hands wandering, because this is all new to Quinn and she wants to remember everything about it. Rachel's movements, her sounds, the way she kisses, they're all so different from Jesse. But then Quinn's hit with the reality that she's doing this with someone who isn't Jesse and her brain takes over, despite the fact that, momentarily, the rest of her is still groping and kissing until everything slows to a halt and she has her face pressed against Rachel's chest as she fights back tears.  
  
"I can't," she mumbles.  
  
Rachel's arms are suddenly tight around her and Quinn can hear her whispering, "Hey, it's okay. Quinn, it's okay." They roll sideways so that she's no longer on top of Rachel, and then there's a blanket pulled over her before she's left alone.  
  
She hears the sound of the door opening, then soft voices from the living room before the bed dips again and Jesse's strong hand is rubbing her shoulder. When Quinn opens her eyes, she sees Rachel standing in the doorway, wearing her bra and those damn shorts. And suddenly Quinn is furious.  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"You said you couldn't," Rachel replies.  
  
"I know. I just... you didn't have to run and get him, right away. I don't... I don't need a security blanket." Quinn wipes at her eyes as she sits up.  
  
"Hey, I am, at best, a teddy bear," Jesse insists.  
  
Rachel moves toward the bed, but she's watching them, as if she's considering something. "Is it because you aren't attracted to me?"  
  
Quinn rolls her eyes. "Jesus, Rachel, this isn't about whether or not you're attractive."  
  
"No," Rachel crosses her arms. "I'm trying to help the situation, Quinn. What I'm asking is, are you unsure about this because of me or because you're worried about what it means?"  
  
There's a shaky breath, then Quinn shoots back, "We agreed that it's just sex, so why would it mean anything?"  
  
"Do you think it would help if Jesse were also involved?"  
  
Quinn opens her mouth to respond, to say that Rachel could not have offered up a more absurd proposition, because she didn't go into this looking for a threesome. Except, having Jesse there, also participating, would mean that they were in it together. "M-maybe." She looks to Jesse, who's just been sitting here, rubbing her shoulders through the whole conversation. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think," Jesse takes his time choosing his words. "That I would be an idiot to say no. But I also think we should clarify things before we... begin."  
  
Quinn nods, then looks back to Rachel. "What, um... what do we do?"  
  
"I'm not the foremost authority on threesomes," Rachel laughs, as she takes a seat at the edge of the bed. "But you and Jesse need to agree that you're both comfortable with this. And, you both need to realize that it probably means you'll be seeing the other involved with the third party, which is me."  
  
"What about you, though, Rachel? Do you even want to do this?"  
  
"I was about to do this with one of my best friends. I don't see why that changes for you, Jesse." Rachel reaches out to take Quinn's hand. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
"Are we going to keep talking or are we going to have sex?" Quinn's been a little distracted by the mental imagery of watching Rachel and Jesse together. "Yes. I'm okay with it." She looks at Jesse, who nods, and now all of this feels so much like a business proposition that she isn't even sure it's possible for her to be turned on after everything.  
  
Except Rachel's already halfway across the bed and kissing her and Jesse's still behind her, his hands on her shoulders, though the movement's stopped and she can hear that his breathing has changed. The knowledge that he's watching them shoots through Quinn and she's slipping both hands around Rachel's sides, pulling her closer until Quinn falls back against Jesse.  
  
She breaks away to mutter a gruff, "You should kiss him," to Rachel.  
  
It's probably something that's going to happen, anyway, given the conversation they all had, but at least this way, she's ready for it. Her body turns, just a little, to look back at Jesse who can't be blamed for the clear line of sight he has with Rachel's breasts. Just to prove that she knows where he's looking, Quinn pushes one hand upward to once again, stake claim over the black lace. But Rachel, who still hasn't done what Quinn's asked, seems to want to make it clear that there are three parties clearly involved in this encounter, picks up Jesse's hand and places it on her other breast and Quinn hears the air rush out of his lungs.  
  
Rachel catches Quinn's eye, then leans forward to draw Jesse into an intense kiss. Quinn braces herself, because she still isn’t sure if it’s going to be something that upsets her, but all it does is make her want to be a part of it. Her head drops to kiss Rachel's neck and her hand is still wrapped around Rachel's bra but now her thumb can't resist dipping under the top edge of the fabric. It's enough to elicit a sound from Rachel, even though her mouth is still covered by Jesse's, until Rachel breaks the kiss and whispers something to Jesse that Quinn can't quite make out. He kisses her shoulder, then moves away from her, but only for a moment. When he returns, his shirt is gone and he settles behind her, one arm wrapping around her as the other brushes her hair aside so he can kiss the space just under her ear. She can't stop her eyes from drifting shut as she leans back against him, but then she has to force them back open as Rachel settles in front of her, resting her knees on either side of Quinn's legs.  
  
Ever so gently, Rachel cups Quinn's cheek as she says, "If anything is too much for you, just tell one of us, okay?"  
  
Quinn nods and then Rachel's hands are trailing up her stomach, until they're toying with the edges of her bra. With Jesse behind her and Rachel on top of her like this, she thinks she should feel claustrophobic, but she actually feels secure. She also feels bold, ready to take another step, so she reaches up with both hands to pull down Rachel's bra straps and Rachel, quickly picking up on where this is leading, unhooks the undergarment and allows Quinn to finish removing it.  
  
Rachel's breasts are incredible and Quinn's known this ever since she went to that production of Hair, but now that she's holding them in her hands, thumbing quickly hardening nipples, they're even more spectacular and it's only a matter of time before she's urging Rachel's body upward so she can put her mouth on them. At first, she can clearly hear Rachel's breathing, punctuated by drawn out whimpers, but then the sounds are muffled and she realizes Rachel and Jesse are kissing, again.  
  
One of her arms holds Rachel steady, but her other hand is gliding over exposed skin, taking in the the skin across Rachel's side, her stomach, then lower, over those damnable shorts that Quinn will never be able to look at, ever again. Especially after right now, when she can tell just how damp they are between Rachel's legs.  
  
"God, Quinn," Rachel groans. There's suddenly a delicate hand wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"Sorry, was that--"  
  
"No, you're fine," Rachel lowers back down to Quinn's eye-level. "We can do whatever you want." She smiles as she blushes a little. "You just surprised me."  
  
"You're just so sexy," Quinn finds herself saying, in response.  
  
"So are you," Rachel says. She tugs on Quinn's bra. "Can I take this off?"  
  
Quinn slowly nods and she's pretty sure Jesse's already done Rachel a favor by popping the clasp open, because it's a matter of seconds before it's off and discarded somewhere out of sight. She's overcome with the desire to feel Rachel underneath her, the way they were before she started over-thinking everything. But now Jesse's here and this is okay and, god, she wants to kiss Rachel again, so their mouths are connected as Quinn twists and guides them back down to the bed. She knows what she wants to do, but she still glances back over her shoulder to get reassurance from Jesse. He smiles at her and mouths "I love you."  
  
That, strangely, gives Quinn all the confidence she needs to focus on Rachel.  her hand slips back between Rachel's legs, cupping her through her shorts and Rachel's hips raise up off the bed. There's a very tan, very toned leg suddenly pressing between Quinn's and with every flex of her hand there's a coordinating rock of her body against Rachel's thigh. But then it isn't quite enough and she wants more. So does Rachel, because then they're rolling over and before Quinn can suggest the removal of those stupid shorts, Rachel has a mouth on Quinn's nipple and Quinn slaps a hand down on the bed to keep from momentarily blacking out. She hears a chuckle from Jesse's direction and she looks over at him, her hand gesturing for his. He complies and wraps her hand up in his own, though she's positive that his other hand is inside his pants.  
  
She smirks at him, but then her eyes roll back because Rachel's hand has snaked down between them and her fingers are pressing against Quinn through her shorts. It's only briefly, though, because then Rachel is pulling on the waistband and looking up at Quinn. Quinn nods and she's down to her black and gray panties, which she may have purchased just for this occasion, because she didn't want to wear old underwear to something as important as a brand new experience. It seemed important at the time. Right now, all she wants Rachel to do is take them off. It's almost as if they have a psychic connection, because they're already down around her ankles.  
  
Rachel is about to settle back down, but Quinn let's go of Jesse's hand as she sits up and shakes her head. "Lose the shorts. And anything else."  
  
"Does she boss you around this much?" Rachel asks Jesse, shoving her shorts and panties down.  
  
"She... uh huh..." is Jesse's reply. He's apparently taken this moment to also remove his jeans and his arousal is evident as it strains against his boxer briefs. Quinn has a feeling he's trying to be courteous, either for her or Rachel or the both of them, but she knows he isn't shy about his manhood in general.  
  
"Baby, if you're going to get to see Rachel naked, it's only fair that you... lose the shorts." Quinn doesn't miss the way Rachel's eyes widen when his erection springs free from the briefs. "I think we've turned him on," she says, pulling Rachel closer.  
  
Rachel redirects her attention to Quinn and pushes her back down against the mattress. "I think everyone here is pretty turned on, Quinn."  
  
There are nimble fingers moving between Quinn's legs and lets her head fall back as she moans, but then she also wants to touch Rachel, to feel the same kind of physical reaction from her, but the second she makes contact with her own hand, Rachel pulls it away and shakes her head. "That's a distraction."  
  
Quinn narrows her eyes. "And what about this?" She presses her leg up against Rachel and she can immediately feel how wet she is against her thigh. "Jesus, Rach."  
  
"That's..." Rachel's trying to find the words, but she resigns to rocking back down against Quinn's leg. Until she dips her head down and says, "How turned on do you think he'd be watching me go down on you?"  
  
Quinn has no intelligible reply to that but she nods and Rachel wastes no time kissing a straight path down Quinn's body. The image of Rachel settling between her legs is one of the most erotic moments of Quinn's life. And, maybe it's because she's already so worked up and this has already been a highly emotional afternoon, and perhaps the selections on Rachel's Pandora channel are timed differently, but Quinn comes after four songs, with one hand tightly wound in Rachel's hair and the other gripping Jesse's forearm. She's breathless and barely able to move when Rachel lies next to her and strokes her hair.  
  
"You are still the prettiest girl I've ever met." Rachel says, quietly. There's a moment where Quinn just gazes back at her, unsure what to say, but the light tension is eased with Rachel adding. "Even with sex hair." She kisses Quinn's forehead and asks, "Are you opposed to me helping out your boyfriend? He's been a very good sport through all of this."  
  
Quinn feels like she should want to be offended, but she isn't. Instead she nods props herself up on a pillow. "If that's what he wants."  
  
Again, Jesse's reply is something akin to, "Uh huh." It's funny how one of the wordiest people she knows can become so speechless when he's this turned on.  
  
It's not until Rachel's crawling over to Jesse that Quinn realizes she has no idea what Rachel means by 'helping out' but it's quickly evident that he's about the get the same treatment Rachel gave her. And Quinn would have never in a million years considered that she'd want someone else to give her boyfriend a blowjob, let alone while she watched. Then again, she also would have never guessed anything that transpired here would be something she'd want.  
  
But she does and it's fascinating to watch Jesse's face from this angle, to see the way he reacts, to be able to kiss his neck as he desperately tries to keep his lower body still. There's a point where he grips Rachel's shoulder and Quinn knows that she has about three seconds to let her know what that means.  
  
"Rach, he's about to--" Rachel picks up on the cue and pulls away just as Jesse's hips buck upward and his own hand wraps around himself for the last final strokes he needs to finish.  
  
It's Rachel's turn to sit up on her knees and smirk, probably proud of herself for getting both of them off so efficiently. Quinn's met with the urge to wipe that look off of her face and slips an arm behind her neck, pulling her in for a rough kiss while her free hand slips down and, once again, her fingers seek out the slick heat between Rachel's legs. "Now that you've gone and done that, are you okay with me fucking you?" Quinn asks. She's been known to get aggressive in the bedroom with Jesse, but for a first time, this is quite the dirty mouth for Quinn Fabray.  
  
Rachel nods and breathes, "Yes," between kisses.  
  
Quinn's beyond any specific technique, she just wants to make Rachel come. She knows what works for herself and it isn't long before Rachel is clutching at Quinn and grinding one last time against her fingers. While Rachel's still twitching from her orgasm, Quinn pulls her down beside her, with Jesse on the opposite side.  
  
She's absolutely spent and it looks like both Jesse and Rachel are, too.  
  
There's the question of what happens after this, but that shouldn't be too difficult, because what's a little sex between friends?  


	8. 2016 - Afterglow

**2016**

**Afterglow**  
  
When Rachel wakes up, she's still wrapped up in Quinn's half-embrace. At first, she assumes Quinn must be asleep, because the only time Cassie would ever hold her after sex was when she was passed out. But Rachel notices the gentle tug of a hand playing with her hair and when she shifts back to get a look at Quinn's face, she's met with a lazy smile.  
  
Rachel offers one in return and rubs her eyes as she asks, "What time is it?"  
  
"Just after six. Jesse went to take a shower, then he's making dinner." Quinn's hand abandons Rachel's hair so she can stretch out, her arms reaching high over her head. Quinn's covered by the sheet,  but now that Rachel knows what she looks like in bed, it's impossible not to picture her naked. It also may have something to do with the afterglow.  
  
While her experience with Cassie was so much the opposite of this,  it seems like maybe it might compare to the time she spent with Noah, earlier this year. The first morning they woke up together, all he could think to make for her was toast, but by the third time, he'd gone so far as to "buy some of that fake cream cheese shit," so they could have bagels and coffee, "like proper Jews."  
  
Honestly, before this moment, Rachel had no idea how Quinn was going to handle this or if she'd even go through with it, at all. But now they're lying in bed together listening to Jesse sing his Newsies audition song in the shower (he's been obsessing over it for the last week) and everything feels absolutely fine.  
  
Quinn leans over into her space and kisses Rachel, again. It's relatively chaste, but lingering and when she pulls away, she says, "Thank you."  
  
"Trust me, it was my pleasure," Rachel replies and then neither of them can seem to stop from giggling at just how ridiculous that sounds.  
  
Jesse's voice is suddenly louder as the bathroom door swings open and Quinn sits up. "I'm going to clean up and then see if Jesse needs help. I think he's doing veggie lasagna."  
  
Rachel nods and can't help but watch Quinn exit the room, wrapped up in the Les Mis throw blanket that's usually draped over the foot of the bed. Once she's alone, she pulls the sheet up over her face and just soaks in the events of what's occurred. She just had sex with not one, but two of her best friends. No, not two "of." Her two best friends. It wasn't the best sex she's ever had, but Quinn definitely seems pleased with the way things turned out, even if they originally hadn't expected Jesse to be involved.  
  
She knows it's just sex and that the electricity she felt with Quinn is because it's all something new and undiscovered, but Rachel also felt it with Jesse, too. Maybe it's because they haven't been more that friends in ages and, even then, they never went any farther than making out. She just knows they've all shared something together that none of them will ever forget.  
  
She wonders if it'll happen again.  
  
She can't really think of a reason why she hopes it wouldn't.  
  
Jesse must be dressed and working in the kitchen, because she can hear the cupboards opening and closing. Rachel tosses the sheet aside and digs around in her dresser for a clean pair of shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt. She winds her hair up into a moderately disheveled bun, but it's not like she has to go anywhere, so she isn't worried about presentation.  
  
"You want me on vegetable duty?" she asks, waiting for Jesse to finish filling their big pot with water, so she can wash her hands. When it comes to cooking, she knows how to feed herself, but if there's ever a chance to put Jesse or Quinn in charge of major culinary undertakings, it's always better for everyone if she sticks to the things that don't involve an open flame.  
  
He nods. "You know I'd rather leave you alone with the big knives than Quinn, anyway."  
  
They all know it was a legitimate accident, the time Quinn threw a knife while she was dicing tomatoes. She was in the middle of telling some story about a guy in one of her classes who was apparently offering up some terribly misogynistic contributions to their discussion and suddenly there was a chef's knife shooting across the kitchen at Rachel's old loft. It didn't even come close to hitting anyone, but Jesse insists he could have been maimed, had he been standing in the wrong place on that fateful night.  
  
Rachel laughs as she dries her hands, then hangs the hand towel back up on the hook next to the sink (something Jesse always forgets to do). All the produce is already sitting on the counter, because they bought it all this morning, at the Farmer's Market.  
  
It's funny, Rachel doesn't even feel like that was today.  
  
She watches Jesse pull the other ingredients he needs out of the refrigerator. Once, he tried making this dish with vegan substitutes, but even Rachel found it to be lacking. In the last couple years, she's been walking the line between vegan and vegetarian, especially when they're all cooking together. Quinn and Jesse both agreed that they'd be fine with cutting out meat in their home-cooked meals and Rachel was never really the pickiest vegan in the world, anyway. In fact, for a good six months, she was always eating tomato soup at this little diner around the corner from the loft until one day, Quinn was with her and ate one spoonful before saying, "Rachel, this has chicken stock in it."  
  
At this point in life, Rachel really has no qualms about ricotta in her lasagna, as long as she doesn't think too hard about where it comes from.  
  
Maybe that philosophy also applies to everything else, too. If she doesn't think too hard about the thoughts she's having about either of her best friends, then there's absolutely nothing to worry about.


	9. 2016 - Afterthoughts

**2016**

**Afterthoughts**  
  
They never eat at together the dining room table. Or, Jesse supposes it's more of a dining nook table, because there certainly isn't an entire room dedicated to the art of dining. But the point is that the three of them never all sit down and eat at the table.  
  
Even though, a week after they moved into the apartment, they spent six hours in IKEA, arguing over the right size, design, tabletop, legs, color, and shape.   
  
They all use it individually. Quinn sits there one her days off and reads while she drinks tea, because the afternoon light through the window is just right. Rachel uses it when she has a lot of professional emails to send out. Jesse prefers it over the couch when he's having a late night snack, because that's around the same time the neighbors across the alley and one floor down tend to have their more dramatic arguments in front of the open windows. Quinn refers to it as his soap opera time and sometimes she sits across the table and reads her Kindle while he plays voyeur.  
  
But the point is, they never use it for group meals. He isn't sure why, but they always end up on the couch, usually watching whatever their Netflix obsession of the moment is. They don't watch a lot of television together and they catch up on anything current when they individually have time during the week, because none of them are patient enough to wait for the others to watch their favorite shows. The resolution to this is to pick something older that they all like and watch a couple episodes on the night they're all home. Right now, that's Sundays, but with Jesse's Newsies audition this week and Rachel starting her workshop production of The Breakfast Club: The Musical, that's about to change.  
  
They're lined up on the couch, as usual, their empty plates stacked on the coffee table. In about eight minutes minutes, the second this episode of How Clean is Your House? is over, Quinn's going to pick them up and take them to the sink, because she can't stand things being out of place. But for now, she's leaning against Jesse and Rachel has her legs stretched out across the both of them, though just barely.  
  
He's been watching Quinn carefully ever since she joined them in the kitchen and started helping Rachel layer the vegetables into the lasagna pan. Everything between the three of them was clearly laid out before anything happened in the bedroom and he knows that Quinn said she was fine with it, be he's also been her boyfriend for two years and he knows she keeps so many things below the surface, just out of sight. It took him a little time to see past his own beautiful face to be able to read her moods, but he'd like to believe he's gotten much better at it, over time. And when he screws up, it's almost inevitable that he can charm her into finding him tolerable, again.  
  
But if she's upset, at all, about what happened with Rachel, he doesn't know if there's any level of charming that can bring things back around from that.  
  
Except she genuinely appears to be okay. He knows they should talk about it later, even just to process it. And maybe to inspire a second, couple's round of activity, because he'd have to be missing half of his senses if he didn't realize everything he witnessed was incredibly erotic.  
  
Then there's the part where Quinn watched Rachel go down on him. He knows he's always been an exhibitionist, because why wouldn't he be? He's a hell of a performer. So is Rachel. No wonder Quinn was so content watching them. And now that he's been thinking about all of this, he realizes his boxer briefs pants are starting to feel a little tight.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Quinn asks him, probably because he's fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"Nothing," he replies, squeezing the arm he has around her. He kisses the top of her head and decides maybe he should shift into Charming Mode, just to keep a positive balance. "I'll get the dishes."  
  
Quinn smiles up at him as he stands. "Thank you."  
  
Rachel doesn't say anything, but she pokes at his thigh with her toes and it's a little too close for comfort in the moment, so knows he needs to make a graceful exit while he still can. "Ladies," he says, nodding his head as he scoops up the stack of plates and hurries into the kitchen.  
  
Once he’s in the clear, he gently sets the plates in the sink and leans against the counter, letting his mind fill with any of the least erotic images he can conjure up, like second place trophies and that one incredibly sweaty guy at the gym who always seems to end up on the machine next to him. This would be one unfortunate side effect of their encounter this afternoon, if he can’t stop himself from popping a boner from just thinking about the way Quinn's eyebrow peaked once she realized Rachel was about to put her mouth on him.  
  
And shit, that's not helping.  
  
Okay, he can work on this. He's lived with the both of them for months (okay, years, the living together under a single roof is the only part that's new) and he hasn't really been plagued with images of the two of them-- except now he has a very clear, very real image bank to pull from when the time is right.  
  
Or any time, apparently, judging from the fact that he's just as hard, if not harder than he was thirty seconds ago.  
  
He glances out into the living room and it looks like Rachel's setting up the Monopoly board while Quinn sorts the money, because it always manages to get mixed up, despite the fact that she separates it every single time they play. If he's quick, he can go take care of this before they even notice he's--  
  
"Jesse!" Rachel calls out to him. "Which piece do you--"  
  
"Race car, Funny Girl. Same as always." He knows Quinn will be the top hat and Rachel will pick the Scottie dog. He knows a lot about them.  
  
Which is exactly why he needs to excuse himself for five minutes, because otherwise, he'll never hear the end of it.


	10. 2016 - Aftermath

**2016**

**Aftermath**  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Jesse points to the Monopoly board. "What? I have hotels on all three--"  
  
"No," Quinn interrupts, "I mean I don't understand how you can win at this game and yet all of your money in reality goes to fashion scarves and Italian leather shoes."  
  
"I'm a St. James, Gracie. I'm meant to look sharp. That's why they gave me the trust fund."  
  
"But when I send you out to buy tampons, you come back with a ten dollar box you found at the corner store that doesn't even have the right appl--"  
  
"You're just upset that I you can't afford the rent at my upscale Pennsylvania Avenue hotel."  
  
"I don't want to live in your stupid hotel, anyway." Quinn crosses her arms and glares at him across the coffee table. "Rachel, tell him his hotel is stupid."  
  
"Jesse, your hotel is stupid." Rachel picks up the dice and rolls, moving the die cast dog to a property she already owns.   
  
Quinn shakes her head and eyes the board. All she really has going for her are the railroads, but she's going to have to mortgage something in order to stay afloat. Or she can just surrender and watch things play out between Jesse and Rachel, which actually sounds a lot less stressful, so that's what she does.  
  
It takes another twenty minutes for Jesse to bankrupt Rachel, who throws his own hotel at him, in response.  
  
"I knew you'd regret putting those damn things up," Quinn says, laughing as the red piece bounces off his arm and skitters across the table.  
  
As retaliation, he lobs the dice at both of them. Quinn catches one, but the second rolls under the edge of the couch.  
  
"Jesse! This is how pieces get lost!" Rachel, who is unsurprisingly meticulous about making sure all board game pieces are returned to their proper boxes at the end of game night, immediately reaches under the sofa to try and locate the missing die.  
  
When it's apparent that she can't find it, Quinn starts searching, too. "There better not be anything gross under here. We've only been here since June." Her fingers wrap around something small and square and she smiles. "Got it." But when she moves to pull her arm out from under the couch, she manages to lose her balance and fall right into Rachel. It's simple. It's silly. It's nothing, really. She even giggles as she says, "Sorry," and moves to push herself up.  
  
It's just that when she does, she's caught right in Rachel's gaze and, for a moment, it's probably not even a full second, Quinn wants to kiss her.  
  
She doesn't, obviously. Because that's not okay. They aren't in a situation where it would be acceptable. And Jesse's right there, for god's sake. What is wrong with her? This is exactly how she got in trouble before, even if that was a lifetime ago.  
  
This was all a mistake.  
  
"You know what? I'm actually really tired." She doesn't even bother with a fake yawn or stretching or anything before standing up and saying, "Goodnight."  
  
Rachel gives her an odd look while Jesse nods and says, "Okay, I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
She locks herself in the bathroom and brushes her teeth, staring at herself the entire time, wondering why she can't just be like other people, why she can't ever just be content with what she has. Why did she even bring up this whole girl on girl thing, anyway? What would the point even be?  
  
Maybe she was hoping Jesse would say no, that he'd insist that he should be enough for her.  
  
Because he's supposed to be. He's good to her, he's driven, he's attractive. He's what her sister refers to as "The Trophy Husband" even though Quinn keeps telling her that's stupid, because they aren't married. But isn't that what she hopes for, eventually? She could easily be Mrs. St. James. God, her mother would be ecstatic. Even her dad wouldn't have room to complain.  
  
So, this thing with Rachel, it stop here. It's a one time situation that's over and done. It was fun, it was hot, it was one last foray into the forbidden because, as of right now, Quinn Fabray can't be fucking around with anyone else.  
  
She's been lying in bed for a half an hour by the time Jesse comes to bed. He's quiet, probably because he assumes she might be asleep.  
  
"I'm awake," she says, softly.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
He slips under the covers and she immediately wraps herself around him. There's silence for a moment, then he says, "Quinn, about earlier--"  
  
"We don't have to talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She nods against his chest. "Can we just go to sleep?"  
  
"As long as you're positive you're alright."  
  
"I swear, I'm fine."  
  
And she will be, as long as she sticks to the boundaries. They work for everyone else, don't they?  
  
In the morning, after she's sliced her bagel in half, toasted it, and buttered one side, she's about to grab the vegan cream cheese out of the fridge to prepare Rachel's half, but she stops herself. Rachel is perfectly capable of spreading her own condiments. She leaves the plain side on a plate and reminds herself that, tomorrow, she's only toasting one half.


	11. 2016 pt. 4

**2016**  
 **pt. 4**  
  
Quinn hasn't talked to Rachel in two weeks.  
  
Well, okay, she speaks to her. Like, before Rachel left the apartment this morning, Quinn reminded her that they need more paper towels. But they haven't talked about anything not relating to lists or mail or household chores.  
  
It's not as if Quinn's avoiding her, either. They all watched a movie this weekend and everything seemed normal, though Jesse sat in the middle and held the popcorn bowl even though Quinn is usually the popcorn hoarder.  
  
Things are weird and Rachel can't really place what it is. She knows it started the day after they all had sex and she's not so naive as to think it's all unrelated. So, maybe Quinn's mad or holding a grudge or just being... Quinn. It's hard to tell.  
  
Whatever the case, Rachel's willing to give her whatever space she needs.  
  
Rachel could probably use some space of her own, too, considering she's sitting in Columbus Circle, not really planning to head home anytime soon. She's trying to figure out if she wants to take a walk through Central Park or go window shopping up Fifth Avenue, when her phone buzzes with a text message.  
  
 **Can you meet me?**  
  
Rachel takes a long look at her phone before typing out, **Sure. I'm off Central Park South right now. Where are you?**  
  
 **Union Square. Meet me at Roastown Coffee @ 27th and 6th?**  
  
It's a short train ride downtown and Rachel's stepping out of the subway at 28th street and rounding the corner to the coffee shop. She spots the familiar form standing under the awning, blonde hair falling over a pair of sunglasses while the figure consults her phone.  
  
"Hey," Rachel says.  
  
Cassie looks up and peers over the top of her sunglasses. "Hey yourself, bite-size. You look like you need a double espresso."  
  
The last thing Rachel needs, ever, is any amount of espresso and anyone who's ever spent any time with her knows that. "I--"  
  
"Oh, relax. I know you'd be bouncing from here to Jersey if that happened and I don't want to have to deal with the fallout. Let me buy you a decaf."  
  
Rachel's apprehensive. Reconnecting with Cassie always seems like it might be okay, at first. But then they end up having sex and Rachel ends up getting kicked out of bed or left by herself in the morning and when she asks what they're doing, Cassie just laughs at her.  
  
Then again, it's just coffee, right?  
  
"Okay, but I can't stay long."  
  
Cassie's already stepping into the coffee shop and Rachel has to rush to keep up with her. At the counter, Cassie orders a dirty chai and a "decaf soy latte for the junior triple-threat, over here."  
  
It's awkward as they wait for the drinks, because Cassie keeps looking at her phone and not saying anything, but the second they sit down at a table, across from each other, she says, "I fucked up, okay. And I'm sorry."  
  
Except Rachel's heard this before from her ex-girlfriend, even if they were never actually officially girlfriends and really just fuck-buddies. It's been a year and a half since they were together and Rachel's senior year was mostly all peer workshops and performances, so they rarely ever saw each other at NYADA. "... okay."  
  
Cassie's attention is now on her purse as she digs through it and, honestly, if it's going to continue like this, if Cassie doesn't Rachel would just rather not be here. She's about to say so when Cassie seems to find what she's been rummaging for and drops a blue coin on the table between them. Rachel stares at it for a moment, unsure if she's supposed to pick it up or what.  
  
"I'm sober, Rachel. Six months."  
  
It's only then that Rachel picks up the token and sees the Serenity Prayer on one side and the six month recovery emblem on the other. "Cass, that's incredible. I'm really proud of you."  
  
"You know, if anyone else said that to me, I'd know they were just blowing smoke up my ass, but I know you mean it."  
  
"I do. And... I don't mean for this to sound pessimistic, but I also hope you're able to maintain it."  
  
"That's what the meetings are for."  
  
Rachel slides the token back across the table. "How often do you go?"  
  
"Every day I feel like drinking." Cassie sips her chai. "So, every day."  
  
"Is it hard?"  
  
"What is this, a damn character study?" But then Cassie sighs and says, "Yeah. It's hard. In some ways, it's easier. But in other ways... you know, this is New York and I've been drinking here since I was sixteen. So..." She picks up the coin and rolls it between her fingers. "I actually started last summer, but it lasted a week and then... anyway, I'm really doing it, this time. I just wanted you to know."  
  
So, it really is just coffee.  
  
Two days later, it’s lunch.  
  
And a week after their meeting at the coffee house, Rachel’s kissing Cassie outside the apartment for fifteen minutes, even though Cassie was just supposed to be walking her home.  
  
“Do you want to come in?” Rachel finally asks, breathless.  
  
“Don’t your friends hate me?”  
  
Jesse has rehearsal and Quinn's teaching a late class. "They're not home."  
  
Cassie's eyes linger on Rachel's lips before she says, "Yeah, I want to come in."  
  
They aren't dating. They haven't even discussed it. Though, that's something they never did, anyway. But there are no pretenses, here. Rachel's well aware that this is just sex, the same way it's always been with Cassie.  
  
Except Sober Cassie is incredibly attentive and apparently entertained by the idea of getting Rachel off as many times as possible. Or maybe she's trying to make up for something. Rachel isn't sure and she certainly can't string together coherent thoughts by the time they're finished.  
  
"I forgot you could bend that way," Rachel admits.  
  
Cassie adjusts her arm under her head. "I'm a dancer, I bend every way." There's a hum as Rachel agrees and she realizes they've never really had this kind of pillow talk, before.  
  
Through her bedroom door, she hears the front door open and shut. There are two voices, so Quinn and Jesse must have come home together.  
  
"That my cue to go?" Cassie asks.  
  
Rachel shakes her head. "You don't have to."  
  
"I have a class in the morning." Cassie watches Rachel's face. "But... I could call you afterward. If you're not busy."  
  
"I'm a triple threat, I'm always busy."  
  
"And conceited as hell."  
  
Rachel at least convinces Cassie to wait until they hear Quinn and Jesse head into their bedroom, just to avoid any unpleasantness.  
  
Except they weren't counting on Quinn coming back out to head into the bathroom so she can remove her contacts. Rachel's standing in the living room wearing an over-sized t-shirt and her underwear, while Cassie's gripping one edge of the door frame, trying to pull on her shoe.  
  
Quinn spots Rachel first and is about to just move right into the bathroom, but then she realizes there's company and it looks like she's about to maybe extend a basic greeting or possibly just ignore Rachel's guest, until she realizes who it is.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me."


	12. 2016 pt. 5

**2016**  
 **pt. 5**  
  
"Get the fuck out of here!"  
  
"Quinn, you have no right to speak to her like that!"  
  
"Seriously, Rachel? Have you absolutely lost any sense of self respect?  
  
"Hey, Super Bitch, maybe you should step back and let Rachel deal with her own life."  
  
"It might be her life, but it's also my apartment and I have no problem throwing your drunk ass out of it."  
  
"You are being highly inappropriate, Quinn Fabray!"  
  
Jesse was already on his feet at "Super Bitch," but now he knows Rachel's pissed if she's Quinn Fabray-ing. "You two need to--" He stops short when he sees Cassie, but then he's right back in motion when he realizes that Quinn is probably about two seconds from pouncing on her. "Quinn, hey," he tries to use soothing tones, the same way he would if he wanted to catch a cat. Or a badger. Or something that might turn around and bite him on the face.  
  
"Jesse, tell her she is being absolutely idiotic about this."  
  
He shakes his head. "Quinn, we can talk about this later but right now isn't the time."  
  
"As much as I love being the topic of hostile conversation while I'm still in the room, I'm leaving your precious apartment, so you can all just stop." Cassie opens the door and waves to Rachel. "Call you tomorrow."  
  
As the door shuts, Quinn moves in on Rachel and stares down at her. "You're not doing this again. It's absolutely stupid and she's just going to fuck you over, again."  
  
"You don't know her, Quinn. She's different."  
  
"Oh, grow up, Rachel. People like her don't change. She’s fucked you and now she’s gone. Just like always. It’s like you never lear--”  
  
There's the crack of palm to cheek and then there's silence. Jesse has watched plenty of arguments between them over the years, but never once has it escalated to anything physical.  
  
Rachel's hand drops back to her side while Quinn's shoots up to her own cheek.  
  
"You're right, I guess people like you don't change. Thanks for the lesson." Rachel turns on her heel and walks back into her bedroom, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Jesse's at Quinn's side, but she shirks him away the second he touches her. Which means it's probably going to be a long night. He has no idea what to say because, as much as he's also concerned about Rachel's well-being and as much as he loves high drama, this is beyond anything he's handled before.  
  
"Those exits were a lot less dramatic when she just had the curtain."  
  
It's the wrong thing to say because Quinn just gives him a disgusted look and storms into their own bedroom before he's presented with a second slam. He's positive the super or a neighbor (he actually doesn't know any of their names) is going to come knocking on their door and tell them to keep it down.  
  
No one does, though, and he's left in silence as he sits at the dining nook table and watches across the alley. The soap opera couple's apartment is dark. Just as well. He’s seen plenty of lust and betrayal this evening.  
  
He gives Quinn a few minutes to cool down but when he carefully pushes open the door to the bedroom, he isn't sure what to expect. The lights are off, but from the ambient city light through the window, he can tell she's lying in bed, facing away from him.  
  
"Quinn?" He listens for a response and he hears breathing. It's the shaky kind and once he's on the bed, it's obvious to him that she's crying. His arm is around her in an instant and, this time, she lets him hold her.  
  
"She thinks I'm like that and I'm not," Quinn says. "I didn't just... use her."  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
"And she can't be this stupid to just... why does she keep letting this happen? Why can't she just... why can't she just find someone who won't completely destroy her?"  
  
"She will. But she has to be the one do the finding."  
  
"She isn't any good at it."  
  
That earns a soft laugh from Jesse. "Maybe we can help her, again."  
  
"She doesn't want that."  
  
"Then we'll leave her alone."  
  
"We can't." Quinn's voice cracks on that and she rolls over to bury her face against his chest. For a long time, she lies there with him stroking her hair but then there's a muffled, "J?"  
  
"Yeah, Gracie?"  
  
"If I..." She tips her head down, away from him. "If I tell you something... do you... will you promise not to get mad at me?"  
  
"You didn't donate a bunch of my scarves to charity, again, did you?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
So is he, but he knows this must be on a different level. "I promise."  
  
"I love you," she says, then sniffs. "And you are so incredible and I honestly never expected to have anyone like you in my life. I know want a future with you and I never want to hurt you."  
  
"Not really seeing where the anger inducing part--"  
  
"I think I'm in love with Rachel."  
  
Oh. "You think--"   
  
She's clinging to him so tightly, as if she's worried he's just going to get up and walk out.  
  
When he considers whether or not he’s totally blown it, that he’s helped open up Pandora’s Box and unleashed something that can’t be contained, he’s met with an emotion not unlike the way he felt that day in Chicago, when Vocal Adrenaline lost to the New Directions.  
  
He was beaten by Rachel once, because she was better than what he had to offer.  
  
"But I can forget about it," she says, still gripping his shirt, even though he hasn't moved.  
  
"Quinn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's okay. Let's just go to bed." That seems to make her relax and he runs his hand up and down her back until her breathing falls into the deep and even pattern of sleep.   
  
He, on the other hand, is still wide awake. Because, if he’s honest with himself, he’s in love with Rachel, too.


	13. 2016 pt. 6

**2016**  
 **pt. 6**  
  
Rachel hasn't said a single word to her in three days.  
  
Jesse hasn't been the most talkative, either, but Quinn knows that's more introspection than anything else. The morning after everything happened, he told her that he couldn't be upset with her, because he was in the exact same place. They both agreed that the best course of action was to make sure Rachel was happy and maybe then they'd be able to just move on. It was a weird conversation to have, but Quinn's felt a lot better since then.  
  
Except for the part where Rachel won't speak to her.  
  
At least, right now, she has a distraction, because Santana is in town to meet with an agent about her music career. It's something she's decided to pursue after getting her business degree because, at least then she can "know how the fuck to run everything and not get fucked over."  
  
Santana's flight was into Newark, so Quinn's waiting at Penn, outside the NJ Transit terminal. There's a shop right in that section of the station that sells stockings and socks of just about every pattern and she's tempted to pick up a couple pairs of knee highs as a peace offering, because she doesn't think Rachel, in any state, could turn her nose up at anything with giraffes and ladybugs on them. Actually, Beth probably wouldn’t either.  
  
When she turns to look at the selection behind her, she bumps into someone else and says, "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry ab--"  
  
Quinn isn't sure why the other woman has stopped until she looks up at her face and she's looking at Cassandra July. "Oh."  
  
"Look, I'd rather not get thrown out of my favorite train station novelty shop, so if you--"  
  
"No, I... I don't know how to say this without sounding like a stalker, but--"

"That is a fantastic way to make someone feel like you aren't about to gut them, by the way."  
  
"This isn't easy for me, so could you just let me say this and then it'll be done?"  
  
Cassie waves a hand in the air. "Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"I looked you up on Facebook and I saw that you're a hundred and eighty-something days sober."  
  
"Eight. A hundred a eighty-eight."  
  
Quinn nods. "Yeah. Um, so I... just wanted to apologize. For what I said. And... if you're really working on that, you must be serious about it."  
  
"Kind of have to be if you want it to work out."  
  
By now, Quinn just about out of steam and she needs to wrap this up. "Anyway, if Rachel thinks you're worth her time, then she's right. She's sees the best in everyone. And if she wants to be with you, then..."  
  
Cassie's eyes narrow as she studies Quinn's face. "So, you're what? Giving me your blessing?"  
  
"If that's..." Quinn was hoping she wouldn't have to actually say it. "Yeah."  
  
"God, you are so dumb."  
  
That's enough to make Quinn take a full step backward. "Excuse me?"  
  
"First of all, Rachel and I aren't dating. We're friends. Or, we're working on it. Yeah, we had sex. A lot of it. Because, I can't think of anyone with a tighter--"  
  
"--yeah, I don't need to--"  
  
"Please, like you don't know. My point is, I'm not looking for a relationship. She knows that. I'm just trying to get through the day-to-day and make it to my one year chip. And second, if you haven't dealt with the feelings you're having, you need to. Because they're obvious enough that your Captain America boyfriend is going to notice, if he hasn't already."  
  
Quinn's phone chimes and she knows it's probably Santana. "It's not like that."  
  
"Okay." Cassie offers a patronizing look of sympathy. "It's not like that."  
  
"Q, what is this place and why are you in it? It looks like Rachel's sock drawer threw up in here. And, hi, who's your friend?"  
  
Quinn pushes out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in. Santana's always had a bizarre ability to locate her and it makes her wonder if Sue ever secretly implanted Cheerio GPS chips in them while they were unconscious.  
  
And now she wants to be introduced to--  
  
"Cassie July." Oh, good, she's introducing herself to Quinn's other friends. Perfection.  
  
"Santana Lopez. Wait." Santana snaps her head back to Quinn. "This is Crazy July?"  
  
Again, Cassie beats Quinn to the punch. "The one and only."  
  
Santana doesn't waste a second giving Cassie the once over. "You didn't mention she was Crazy Hot."  
  
"Santana..."  
  
"Oh, relax. I'm leaving." Cassie smiles at Santana. "Great to meet you." Quinn's not a hundred percent positive, but she's pretty sure there's a wink exchanged between them.  
  
She feels terrible suggesting this after speaking to a recovering alcoholic, but she figures she at least has the decency to wait until Cassie's out of earshot before she says, "Can we please just go get a drink?"  
  
It's just a wine spritzer and Quinn hasn't had more than a few sips, but the atmosphere of the bar is helping with the fact that she needs to get a few things off her chest. Santana, on the other hand, is two-thirds of the way through her bloody mary and hanging on Quinn's every word.  
  
"And then you showed up and I really have no idea what to do about any of this." She steals the celery out of Santana's drink and takes a bite out of it.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you should just... stop fighting it."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm with Jesse. I love Jesse."  
  
"So? Didn't you say he's feeling the same thing for her?"  
  
"Are you suggesting we become swingers?"  
  
"No," Santana snatches the celery out of Quinn's hand. "I'm not suggesting you become swingers and what fucking decade do you live in, anyway?"  
  
"Then what are you trying to tell me."  
  
"Dios mio, Quinceañera." Santana sucks down the remainder of her drink and sets the glass on the table. "It's disgustingly obvious you're in love with both of them and now that I think about it, you always have been, the way you all three carry on. And, even in high school, you and Berry would practically make out across the room when you were looking at each other during glee club numbers."  
  
"We did not ever do that!"  
  
"You did and now I owe Brittany ten bucks, because she was always rooting for you kids to get together."  
  
"This is absurd. I didn't even know I wanted to try anything with a woman until this year."  
  
"No, you didn't admit it. There's a difference. And, of all the hot ass out there you could have bagged, this one included, who did you end up banging?"  
  
"We didn't b--" Quinn rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay. It was Rachel. But that doesn--"  
  
"It's okay that you had a repressed lady boner for her the entire time. We all have our process. Now you know."  
  
"But what about Jesse?"  
  
"Jesse's the most delightfully arrogant bastard I've ever met, and if he's not into the idea of the two of you loving him, he should have his dick removed."  
  
Quinn certainly has no plans to go that far, but she's convinced that this is as least a conversation they need to have.  
  
She just needs to get Rachel to talk to her.  
  
Though she probably needs to talk to Jesse, first.  
  
"Okay, so," Jesse squints at her across the dining table. "You're saying you want to... date both of us?"  
  
She's been trying to work out this conversation in her mind all the way home on the train and it sounded great when it was just in her head, but now there are still so many questions that she doesn't know how to answer.  
  
"Yes, but it would be all of us. Together."  
  
"I get that part of it. I've seen Hair, I know about free love."  
  
And that just makes her think about Rachel naked, which is not what she needs, though it's partly responsible for this entire thing. "Okay, but I'm not talking about an entire movement. I'm talking about just us. I don't even know if she's going to want to. But I'd at least like to find out more about it."  
  
"It's not a group marriage, because we're not married." God, this is never going to go anywhere if she can't keep Jesse's mind on track.  
  
Rachel's door opens long enough for her to say, "You're talking about a polyamarous relationship," and then it shuts, again.  
  
Quinn is mortified. "I thought she wasn't home."  
  
Jesse's eyes are wide. "I just got here ten minutes before you did."  
  
On the bright side, at least Rachel's talking to her.


	14. 2016 - Pro/Con

**2016**  
 **Pro/Con**  
  
Rachel can hear them outside her door, debating whether or not to knock. She isn't ready to come out, though. Not until she's spent more time thinking about this.  
  
To be honest, what Quinn's proposing isn't that outrageous. They already love each other.  
  
That's one for the Pro column.  
  
But Rachel's been burned by a polyamarous relationship before. Con. However, that situation was nothing like this one. Quinn and Jesse are her best friends. Pro. But she's still infuriated at Quinn. Con. Well, she's not that mad, anymore. It's a draw on that one. Though, there is that fact that Quinn can push her buttons and they certainly are no strangers to fighting. But that's really just because they understand each other and it rarely ever becomes as serious as it was the other night. And, now that she knows why Quinn acted the way she did, Rachel still thinks she was out of line, but if Quinn's in love with her... no wonder she was so terrible to Cassie.  
  
Jesse makes her laugh and calls her Funny Girl and he's the only person she knows with a better showface than hers. Pro. In the times she's fallen asleep in their bed, because they were up late together, she's noticed he's kind of a bed hog. And Quinn steals the covers. Con. If Quinn notices even the slightest scratch in Rachel's voice, she immediately makes tea with the perfect amount of lemon and honey, that's never so hot that it burns her mouth, but still warm enough to be soothing. Pro.  
  
They're both incredibly attractive. Double Pro.  
  
Rachel can't deny that she's absolutely able to reciprocate the feelings they have for her.  
  
She's in love with her two best friends.  
  
She just isn't sure if that's a pro or a con.  
  
It takes her an hour to list out everything she can thing of and then she reviews the list and tallies up her results. Nearly every single major decision in her life has been made by making these lists, because she really believes it's the only balanced way to approach anything.  
  
When she opens her bedroom door, the apartment is dark. Quinn and Jesse must have gone to bed. But this can't wait until morning.  
  
She knocks and when she hears Jesse's voice say, "Come in," she turns the handle.  
  
"Hi," she says, softly. The lamp on Quinn's side of bed is on, so the room is lit enough for Rachel to be able to read her list, even though she doesn't really need to.  
  
"Rach, we--"  
  
Rachel puts up her hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to just say a few things I've prepared." Quinn just nods with an okay and when Rachel looks to Jesse, he nods. "As you're aware, I was able to hear your conversation about the three of us entering into a polyamorous relationship. And while I realize it was just a preliminary discussion and you weren't aware that I was listening, I certainly have some thoughts on the topic." She's standing at the foot of their bed, notepad in her hands.   
  
"Four years ago, I began to form an incredible friendship with two people who were both already important to me. But it wasn't until we all began to spend time together that I really began to see the way we all benefit each other. We began to serve as a balance in each other's lives. You two are my family. Jesse, I don't know if you know this, but that night that you kissed Quinn, she found me and pulled me into a bathroom, about ready to cry because she didn't want to hurt me. And I told her that you and I had already attempted an epic romance and it wasn't meant to be. If you were going to make her happy, I wanted her to have that. Quinn, I still want you to have that and I see that it's happening between you two, every day."  
  
Rachel takes a moment before she continues. "Last month, when you asked me about... sex. I didn't expect that it would result in what it did. I certainly didn't think Jesse would be involved. But even though it wasn't what we originally planned, I certainly don't regret it. I also don't think that it was responsible for anything that we're feeling now. It just forced those feelings to the surface. They've always been there. It also paved the way for some very intense and hurtful exchanges."  
  
She toys with the pages of the notepad. "Which is why, if you two want to attempt some kind of experiment with polyamory, if this is a way for you both to try and feel out what you think you want," she takes a breath. "Then I don't want it."  
  
Jesse speaks up, because Quinn's shaking next to him and he knows that it won't turn out well if she tries to talk, right now."Rachel, we--"  
  
"I love you both, so much. I don't want to lose you two to something that's so uncertain." Rachel sets her notes on the edge of the bed. "So, if we're going to do this, then we do this. But we have boundaries and we communicate and we remind each other, daily, how much the other two mean to us."  
  
Quinn looks up at her, eyes red rimmed as she asks, “So, you’re saying yes?”  
  
“If you’re both willing to agree to the terms we all agree upon,” Rachel begins to nod. “Then I’m saying yes. My only stipulation is that we being work on said terms tomorrow, because I’m exhausted.”  
  
Jesse lunges toward the edge of the bed and wraps his arms around Rachel, pulling her up next to them and then holding her in a hug. “I really should start calling you Babs because you talk so much.”  
  
“Well, it is my middle name.”  
  
"I thought I'd lost you forever in that parking lot, you know," he says, kissing her cheek.  
  
"You've matured quite a bit, since then. We all have."  
  
"Rach?" Quinn says. "I am so, so sorry about what I said to you."  
  
"Remind me, in our terms and conditions, to start with the fact that we are moving forward, never backward. That goes for all of us."  
  
"You make us sound like a used car sale. Terms and conditions." Quinn shakes her head, but she's also smiling. "Can we have the part where you hug me, now?"  
  
"Yes, we can have that." Rachel loops her arms around Quinn and pulls her into a tight embrace. When she lets go, there's a moment where she catches Quinn's eye and it reminds her of the night they were playing Monopoly.   
  
And then Quinn kisses her. It's short and when it's over Quinn says, "Sorry, should have... made sure that was okay." She's looking at Jesse who's fidgeting.  
  
Jesse stops moving. "Oh, it was okay."  
  
There's going to be a lot to learn and it isn't going to be easy. But right now, lying in bed between her two best friends, Rachel feels like they can handle it.   
  
"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.  
  
Jesse shakes his head. "Nothing. I'll just... be right back."  
  
"Oh my god, are you that turned on just by us kissing?"  
  
"No. Maybe."  
  
"Rach, did you want to include this in your terms?"  
  
"What, that Jesse gets aroused when he sees us together? That's been happening for weeks."  
  
"You noticed?" Jesse asks. "I mean, that doesn't happen!"  
  
The girls laugh, but then Quinn looks over at him. "Seriously, J, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. You're both exhausted and we apparently have a lot of paperwork to do in the morning."  
  
Quinn switches off the lamp and Rachel's immediately being cuddled on both sides. "Love you, Rach."  
  
"Love you, too, Quinn."  
  
"Love you, Gracie. Love you, Babs."  
  
"Love you, Jesse."  
  
"Oh my god," Quinn groans, "we're the fucking Waltons." And then she adds, "Love you, J."  
  
Yeah, they can handle this. Because love this exponential is always going to outweigh the cons.


	15. 2016 - Terms and Conditions

**2016**  
Terms and Conditions  
  
Jesse wakes up to a face full of Rachel's hair. This isn't new. Anytime she falls asleep anywhere near either of them, this happens.  
  
He brushes it away the best he can without waking Rachel up, which takes some maneuvering, because she's lying on his shoulder with an arm draped across his chest. When he sits up, just a little, he can see that Quinn is spooning Rachel. They both look so peaceful and content. He hopes this is a sign of how things will be, from now on.  
  
When Quinn presented him with the idea of all of them being together in a relationship, it surprised him that his initial instinct wasn't to resist. Quinn's his girlfriend and he's never been the best at sharing anything, especially attention, but Rachel's always been different. Admittedly, he isn't sure how all of this works, but if it means he gets to love both of them while they love him, that sounds like a pretty excellent deal. All of this reminds him that Rachel will probably want to start, right away, on laying out all of the ground rules and guidelines, the same way she did with the chore chart in the kitchen.  
  
He's rarely ever awake before both of them, so he figures he has an opportunity to get them started on a high note. Carefully, he eases his way out from underneath Rachel and she stirs for a moment, but he rubs her head and tells her to go back to sleep. There's a sleepy groan and more shifting, then he watches as she rolls over, which seems to signal to Quinn that she needs to do the same, and then their positions are reversed as Rachel tucks her arm around Quinn. Again, this isn't necessarily new, this is how they are, how they've always been. The context is different and Rachel didn't sleep in their bed all the time, or anything, but they've always been close, like this. Okay, maybe Rachel didn't always nuzzle Quinn's neck like the way she seems to be, now. The same, but different.  
  
But all good, as far as he can tell.  
  
He's halfway through making tofu scramble when Quinn staggers into the kitchen, still in her pajamas, her hair sticking up on one side.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he says, dumping a mix of veggies into the frying pan.  
  
"Mmhmm." Her arms slips around him and she kisses his shoulder, but then he's quickly abandoned in favor of the coffee maker.  
  
Quinn opens the cabinet and pulls down two mugs. She's about to reach for a third, but Jesse says, "Got mine, already," which earns him some kind of still-sleepy sound in response.  
  
She pours two cups, both with one sugar, one with almond milk, one black. As if on cue, Rachel appears, looking a little more awake than Quinn, but Jesse knows that's because Rachel always washes her face immediately after waking, while Quinn doesn't function at all unless she's had her coffee.  
  
Quinn passes Rachel her cup and they both lean against the counter, sipping their coffee while Jesse removes the pan full of scramble from the hot burner and turns off the flame. He reaches to open the cupboard that's behind the both of them and they instinctively part so that he can remove the plates he needs, but Rachel's quick to take them off his hands. She loads up a dish and passes it to Quinn, who barely has her eyes open, so Jesse takes it, as well as his own.  
  
They don't even talk about sitting at the table together, they just all end up there.  
  
"Did you call Jeff to ask about Newsies?" Quinn asks, her voice scratchy, because it's the first she's actually used it all morning.  
  
He shakes his head. She's been on him about this for the last three days, because he and one of his friends auditioned for the new Newsies ensemble a few weeks ago and we both called back, but it's been long enough that Jesse's convinced he won't be hearing back. At the glare, tired as it is, he's getting from across the table, he decides it's best to humor her. "I'll text him later to see if he's heard anything."  
  
Something is bumping his leg under the table and when he looks, he realizes it's one of Rachel's huge slippers.  
  
"Are you two playing footsie?" Quinn asks, her eyebrow peaking.  
  
"No, she's assaulting me with her monstrous footwear."  
  
"No one is assaulting you!" Rachel protests. "This is assaulting you." She picks up a piece of diced tomato and throws it at him, but her trajectory is totally off and Jesse easily swats it away, only to have it land in Quinn's coffee.  
  
"Enough!" Quinn shouts, plucking the food out of her cup. But then she immediately flings it back at Jesse, where it hits him just above the cut of his v-neck tee.  
  
"Ow, it's hot." He says as he rubs at the spot with his napkin.  
  
Quinn rolls her eyes. "It's not that hot." She picks up her cup and she's about to drink out of it before she stops herself. "But now I need fresh coffee." Her chair scrapes across the floor and as she steps into the kitchen, Jesse calls after her.  
  
"Will you bring the Tabasco sauce?"  
  
"No," is the reply from the kitchen, but after the clinking of the coffee pot there's the sound of the fridge opening and Jesse's confident that his condiment is en route.  
  
Rachel casually, prepares a forkful of scramble as she says, "She's going to throw it at you."  
  
"She wouldn't." But Jesse figures it's a good idea to look over his shoulder, in case he's about to be beaned in the head by a small bottle of hot sauce.  
  
"You two are the ones who started this," Quinn says. There's no Tabasco in flight, at all. She just sets it on the table next to Jesse before she sits back down.  
  
"No, she," Jesse points the bottle at Rachel, "started it."  
  
"To be fair, Quinn, you and I are the ones who acted offensively."  
  
Quinn looks like she's about to object, but then she just smiles as she bites her bottom lip. When Jesse looks at Rachel, he notices that she also has a similar look on her face.  
  
Then he notices that both of Rachel's gargantuan slippers are sitting under Rachel's chair, without any feet in them.  
  
That's when he realizes, "Hey! Are you two playing footsie?"  
  
When they finally open up the discussion to the terms and conditions of their relationship, it's actually a much shorter list than Jesse was expecting.  
  
No harboring jealousy against each other. If someone is feeling left out, they need to let the other two know.  
  
No secrets (barring anything related to birthdays, gift giving holidays, and special surprise events). Trust is crucial to their friendship, already, and this is just a larger extension of that.  
  
"What about... sex?" Quinn's the one to finally ask, but Jesse's been thinking about it the entire time.  
  
They've moved from the table to the living room floor. Jesse rests against the couch and Rachel leans against his side while Quinn lies on her back with her head on his lap.  
  
"I think we should have it, yes." Jesse grins down at her, even though he knows it's most likely going to earn him some kind of pinch from Quinn.   
  
Except Rachel's the one who jabs her elbow into his stomach. "This is a really good question."  
  
He groans, but then replies, "I know it is."  
  
Quinn rolls over and props herself up on her elbows. "Are we supposed to assume that we are all going to always be together for it..." She looks at Rachel, "Because, what if just we wanted to... or..." A glance up at Jesse.  
  
"I feel not realistic to assume we're all going to always want to be intimate all at the same time," Rachel says. "You two also already have an established physical relationship."  
  
"And, I was already fine with you two having sex without me," Jesse points out.  
  
But Quinn's quick to add, "That was supposed to be a one time thing, though."  
  
"But now it isn't and I'm still willing to accept that you two might just want to..." he pauses as the visual creeps into his mind.  
  
"J..." Quinn's hand squeezes his thigh and he blinks before he refocuses on her. "This isn't just about that. It's about..." She considers her words before she continues. "It's about connecting with each other as couples just as much as it is about all three of us sharing a connection."  
  
Again, he's lost in thought as he visualizes them in their respective pairings. Picturing himself with Quinn is as simple as conjuring up a recent memory, as is the image of Quinn with Rachel. But then he's thinking about himself with Rachel, beyond the interaction they had that day in Rachel's bedroom. It's a fantasy he's had since he was seventeen and, while it's been shelved for the last several years, it's just as dynamic as it was when the idea first crept into his mind as a high school senior.  
  
But they're trying to have a serious discussion about what all of this means and, dammit, he's not a teenager, anymore.  
  
He clears his throat and nods, because, as much as his dick would like to argue otherwise, this is actually about more than just sex. "It goes back to the jealousy thing, right? We just have to be open and communicate about what's going on."  
  
Quinn sits up and leans into his other side, leaving him with one arm around each of them. "Look at you, able to talk this through even with that raging hard-on in your pants."  
  
"I--"  
  
"It's true, Jesse," Rachel's quick to contribute. "Those pajama bottoms do little to conceal the situation."  
  
Quinn's hand creeps up his thigh and Rachel's is under his t-shirt, rubbing against his stomach. Any rational thought in Jesse's mind is quickly on it's way out, which is why it's a miracle that he even hears his phone ringing from the bedroom, let alone that he recognizes the ringtone.  
  
"Wait, that's... it's..." He shakes his head and forces himself to concentrate. "That's Bobby." Bobby is Jesse's theatrical agent.  
  
Rachel sits up and Quinn's hand freezes where it is. He looks at both of them, then they're shoving at him, trying to get him to stand up. The shortest route is the one that leads him to climb over the back of the couch, tripping as his foot catches, but then he's on his feet and Quinn's shouting, "Hurry!"  
  
"Hello?" He's breathless as he answers and when he looks down, his pants are still slightly tented, but he doesn't care.  
  
"Hey, Jesse. So, I just spoke with Anna over at Newsies and you're in. You're ensemble and understudy for Jack Kelly until Doug's contract is up next month. And then you're it, buddy."  
  
"I'm it," Jesse repeats.  
  
Quinn and Rachel are in the doorway to the bedroom. Rachel's in front and Quinn's behind her, with her arms wrapped over Rachel's shoulders.  
  
"As of next month, you're headlining Newsies. Congratulations, man. I'm very excited for you."  
  
"Thank you. Shit."  
  
Bobby laughs. "Have a great Sunday, Jesse."  
  
"You, too."  
  
Jesse ends the call and he turns toward the two women who are waiting to find out what he's just learned. He smiles at them and says, "I got it."  
  
There's a squeal from Rachel and suddenly she's catapulting toward him, knocking him back onto the bed and Quinn isn't far behind.  
  
This feeling of being loved by two amazing women, combined with the reality of his lifelong dream becoming reality... this is better than winning any national championship.


	16. 2016 - The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more smut.

**2016**  
The More Things Change  
  
After Jesse's phone call, there isn't really time to venture into a further discussion about the sexual dynamics of their newly modified relationship with Rachel.  
  
"I have to go sign some paperwork and pick up the script. I already know the book, but I should review it before tomorrow." He's already pacing around the room, digging through the closet for seconds at a time whenever he passes by it. "What should I wear?"  
  
Quinn sits with Rachel on the bed, just watching him. Even though Jesse and Rachel both have been performing wherever and whenever they can, this is a huge deal. This is Broadway. Even though Rachel's workshop production of The Breakfast Club: The Musical has been eyed by a few major producers, it still isn't the same as actually being cast in a current show.  
  
Jesse's holding two shirts up as he looks at himself in the full length mirror.  
  
Quinn laughs. "J. Babe, you're going to sign some papers. You don't need a wardrobe consult--"  
  
"--The one of the left," Rachel says. "With the Rock Revival jeans you bought last month."  
  
This is exactly why they're going to work well together. Or, why they've worked so well together for all these years.  
  
The more Quinn thinks about it, not a single thing has really changed, aside from the concerns about sex and intimacy. Granted, it's been less than twenty-four hours and she's sure there has to be a learning curve ahead. But perhaps it's more gradual than she initially assumed it would be.  
  
They agree to meet in Little Italy for dinner. That gives the girls time to shower and change while Jesse does all of his official business at the theater.  
  
It's not until they're about to leave the apartment to meet up with him that Quinn realizes something.  
  
"Uh, Rach?"  
  
"Hmm?" Rachel's bent over, trying to zip up her boot, which means Quinn's momentarily distracted, because her eyes are fixed on Rachel's backside in the skirt she's decided to wear for their evening out.  
  
"Um," Quinn blinks and centers herself. "What about out there?"  
  
Rachel tips her head up to look at Quinn. "What out where?"  
  
"Us. When we're... out there."  
  
"Oh." As Rachel straightens back up, she's right in front of Quinn, which puts her close enough to clasp their hands together. "Yeah, I meant to cover this today and then... the big news." She tugs Quinn closer and slips her arms around Quinn's waist. "I guess it's a coming out process, just like any other. We're just... three instead of two."  
  
"So, and I know we'll have to run this by Jesse, but we're saying that, as long as all parties concur, then something like this would be acceptable in a public forum?"  
  
Quinn tips her head down and catches Rachel's lips with her own. When Rachel nods, Quinn's hands shift from resting on Rachel's hips to grabbing her ass, which causes Rachel to break the kiss.  
  
"Quinn Fabray!"  
  
Quinn smirks and mimics Rachel's tone, "Rachel Berry!"  
  
"If you care to cop a feel in public, I suggest you buy me dinner, first."  
  
"Then we'd better get going."  
  
Yes, this is different. But then, not even two months ago, she gave Rachel a piggy back ride home from their favorite neighborhood bar, because Rachel claimed her knees stopped working.  
  
So, maybe it's not really that different, at all.  
  
Dinner at their favorite bistro means red wine. They've all had at least three glasses by the time they finish dinner, which means Jesse's cheeks are a little flushed, Rachel can't stop talking, and Quinn's been staring at Rachel's lips for the last ten minutes.  
  
Part of their dinner conversation covered what Quinn and Rachel discussed back at the apartment. They've all agreed that, when it comes to PDA, they shouldn't feel obligated to hide anything, but they also want to be careful, given that both Jesse and Rachel are still trying to build their professional careers. Really, though, it's not an issue, at this time. But as Jesse takes on his role at Newsies, he'll be in the spotlight more often and they're going to have to agree on just how public they want their relationship to be.  
  
But that's later.  
  
Right now, Quinn's eyes are on Rachel's mouth and her hand is resting on Jesse's knee under the table.  
  
"Quinn?" Rachel's looking at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"About?"  
  
Rachel's brow furrows. "Have you even been listening?"  
  
Quinn's had just enough wine that she doesn't even care about trying to backtrack and figure out what Rachel's asked her. "No. I was thinking about your mouth."  
  
Jesse laughs and there's the slightest hint of a smirk on Rachel's lips. "Well," Rachel leans on an elbow and inches closer to Quinn. "The question was about going out somewhere or going home."  
  
The unanimous vote is that they head home and, one cab ride later, that's where they are. The second they're in the door, Rachel leans down to unzip her boots and Quinn nudges Jesse, very indiscreetly observing the sight that is Rachel's ass.  
  
"Have you seen this?" she asks.  
  
He nods. "I have."  
  
“Why do I feel like I’m being objectified?” Rachel asks, still struggling with her boot.  
  
Jesse is suddenly down on one knee, helping her slide it off as she balances herself by gripping his shoulder. “Appreciated,” he corrects.  
  
“Very appreciated,” Quinn confirms.  
  
"Yeah, you've been giving me an appreciative look since we finished dinner," Rachel says, catching Quinn's eyes. Her hand's now on Jesse's head as he removes the second boot.  
  
"That's because she thinks you're pretty. She looks at me that way, too," Jesse says, rising to his feet.  
  
Quinn takes one of their hands in each of hers and begins walking backward. "I'd much rather look at both of you in the bedroom."  
  
"How many glasses of wine did she have?" Rachel asks Jesse, the arm not being pulled by Quinn looped around Jesse's.  
  
"Three and I'm not drunk," Quinn replies before Jesse has a chance to speak. She kicks off her shoes somewhere by the bedroom door and releases the hands she's holding. "I've just been thinking a lot about this today."  
  
"Hey, how come when I've been thinking about you two and get turned on, all you do is tease me?"  
  
"I don't think anyone's teasing now," Rachel says, taking a step closer to Quinn, but keeping her arm linked with Jesse's.  
  
Quinn slips an arm around Rachel's waist and rests her other palm against Jesse's chest. "Would it help if I told you how wet I've been since dinner?"  
  
Jesse slowly nods, as if he's still processing what she's just said and then he finally says, "Yes. That's helpful."  
  
She kisses him and pulls on the front of his shirt before she whispers. "You're going to want to take your pants off, by the way." Then she leans down and presses her lips to Rachel's ear. "I'm still thinking about your mouth."  
  
She hears Jesse says, "Hey, no secrets," and her attention is immediately right back on him.  
  
"It's nothing you aren't going to know in about thirty seconds," she says. Rachel's already tugging down the zipper on the back of Quinn's dress and, in moments, the garment is on the floor and they're all stepping over it on their way toward the bed.  
  
Rachel's shirt is up over her head with a little assistance from Jesse and while Quinn's busy pulling her skirt down, Rachel pushes Jesse's t-shirt up over his abs. "I thought she told you to take your pants off." Her hands drop to grasp his belt and she tugs so hard that he briefly loses his footing.  
  
"Damn, Rach." Quinn's now sitting on the edge of the bed, just watching them.  
  
Rachel continues to unfasten the belt, then she unbuttons Jesse's fly. "If you can handle the rest of this, there's something I'd like to do," she says, looking up at him.  
  
Jesse nods, not taking his eyes off of her. It’s not really a difficult task, given that Rachel is standing there in her underwear. Or, she’s standing until she’s crawling on top of Quinn.  
  
Rachel’s breath is warm against pale skin before her mouth connects with Quinn's neck, her knees on either side of Quinn's hips. One of Quinn's hands is in Rachel's hair and she pulls the other woman up for a kiss, because she's been staring at those lips all night and she just wants them against her own. When Rachel rocks against Quinn's lap, Quinn can't help but groan, her tongue sweeping across Rachel's.  
  
There's motion on the bed and Quinn can tell that Jesse's behind Rachel. When she opens her eyes, she sees him brushing dark hair off a tan shoulder and then he's kissing bare skin.  
  
It takes everything she has to pull back, but there's something she really wants and she needs to say it now. "I want to watch you."  
  
"Who, babe?" Jesse asks, from behind Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"Both of you." Quinn says. "Together." She realizes, though, that maybe they're supposed to work up to something like this. Jesse and Rachel have barely even been together, like this. "If... that's something we think is... okay. Maybe I should have waited to--"  
  
"Hey," Rachel cups a hand over Quinn's cheek. "We have to bring these things up if we're ever going to... do them. And I'm definitely open to this." She glances backward toward Jesse. "Are you?"  
  
Jesse nods. "Yeah."  
  
Quinn releases a sigh and Rachel turns back to look at her, a soft smile on her lips as she says, "You are exceptionally gorgeous when you're this turned on." There's no chance to respond, because Rachel's mouth is covering hers and there are two delicate hands cupping her breasts through her bra. She's absolutely breathless when Rachel moves, to the side, sitting next to Quinn, leaving Jesse and Quinn face to face for the moment.  
  
Jesse grins at her, leaning down to kiss her then mumbling, "She's absolutely right."  
  
"Shut up and do something productive with this," Quinn says, sliding her hand over the bulge in his boxer briefs. "Shit, I mean not actually productive. Oh my god."  
  
"Gracie," Jesse laughs. "I love you, but maybe you should shut up."  
  
She doesn't say anything, although she does poke at his chest in mock anger only to slip her hand behind his neck and pull him in for another kiss. And then she's moving back to lean against the pillows, because she wants to leave them room to work. She has absolutely no idea what to expect out of this, and it seems, at first, neither to Jesse and Rachel. Quinn wonders if she's set up a moment that's simply going to be awkward, but then Rachel's head tips back as Jesse kisses her neck and it's obvious that things are in motion.  
  
The only problem is, less than a minute has passed and Quinn's already moving away from the pillows and toward the action.    
  
Rachel reaches over and picks up Quinn's hand. "Thought you were watching," she says, bringing the hand to her lips and casually darting her tongue over the tip of Quinn's index finger before pulling it into her mouth.  
  
"I... am." And she is. She's now just watching from her position behind Rachel, her legs on either side of... her girlfriend, she supposes. When she leans back, she pulls Rachel with her, and she has a very clear view of Jesse kissing Rachel's breasts.  
  
He looks up at Quinn. "You missed us too much?"  
  
She shakes her head at him and tweaks the clasp to Rachel's bra, causing the fabric to slacken and he's all the more interested in the exposed breast in front of him. Rachel's back arches when his mouth closes over her nipple and Quinn's hand cups around the bare skin of the other breast.  
  
It isn't long before Rachel's whimpering and pushing his head further down as she stretches her body out across the bed. Jesse leaves kisses across her stomach and then he's tugging at her panties, but not before he takes a moment to appreciate what he's about to do. He even looks up at Quinn and she's suddenly a little jealous, not the bad kind of jealous, just wishing she could be the one going down on Rachel, right now. But that desire is sidelined by the fact that she wants to see all of this, she wants to watch it happen while she's up here, holding Rachel against her.  
  
She doesn't know how she missed Jesse actually removing the undergarments, but next thing Quinn knows, she's watching him settle between tan legs and then Rachel's moaning and gripping at the sheets with one hand and Quinn's leg with the other.  
  
From this angle, it isn't that different than when she's watching Jesse go down on her. She knows his technique, she can tell when he grips Rachel's hips and pulls her closer that he's trying to maintain control. She also knows that when one of his hands disappears from his grip on her hips that it means he's--  
  
"Fuck!" Rachel cries out, her hand releasing the sheets and blindly gripping his hair. Her hips rise and fall more rapidly now and Quinn can see the pace Jesse's set with the movements of his arm.  
  
She feels a tremor move through Rachel and then the body leaning back against her relaxes. Jesse looks up at both of them, his chin resting on Rachel's leg for a moment until he moves to climb up the bed and lie next to them. Rachel turns so she's resting her head against Quinn's chest.  
  
"That..." she nods and lazily pats Jesse's arm. "Just give me a second."  
  
Quinn snugly secures her arm around Rachel and leans over to kiss Jesse. She can taste Rachel all over his mouth and she's even more aroused by it, knowing what he's just done, what she's just watched. "Lie down, babe."  
  
Jesse's quick to comply and Quinn kisses Rachel's shoulder before nudging her aside. Rachel cozies up to Jesse while Quinn turns to open the dresser drawer where they keep their condoms. Quinn's been on birth control the entire duration of their relationship, but she's still incredibly cautious about pregnancy.  
  
She rips open the packet as she kneels over Jesse, Rachel on the opposite side. Jesse's already shed his boxers, so there's no stalling as Quinn rolls the condom down over him.  
  
As spent as she was just moment's ago, Rachel's eyes light up as she observes what Quinn's doing. "Guess it's my turn to watch," she comments. She makes herself comfortable against Jesse's shoulder and adds, "Which, given as much as I've heard from you two, it's about time."  
  
As much as she's teasing, there's genuine interest and arousal in Rachel's expression as Quinn straddles Jesse, groaning as she sinks down onto him. There's no need for foreplay, right now, because the whole evening, the whole day, really, has been getting Quinn worked up.  
  
"You only think you've heard a lot," Jesse says, "but when she... fuck... when she really gets going, there's plenty of stuff that... you wouldn't initially expect."  
  
"Stuff like what?" Quinn asks. It's ridiculous to feign innocence while he's inside of her like this, but she can't help herself.  
  
Jesse turns his head to look at Rachel. "You want to hear this?"  
  
"Please," Rachel says. She has her arm outstretched with a hand resting on Quinn's hip as Quinn maneuvers with Jesse, her knees digging into the mattress.  
  
Jesse sits up and Rachel follows him, not wanting to miss whatever it is that's about to happen. His arms arms around her and after what's now a very practiced motion, Quinn's on her back and he's on top of her with her legs wrapped around him.  
  
"Fuck, J..." Quinn whimpers.  
  
Rachel smirks. "I've heard that one."  
  
"Harder, please... fuck..."  
  
"Also, that one." By now, Rachel's re-positioned herself so she's reclining next to Quinn.  
  
The next string of words out of Quinn are, "Please, make me come, make me come, oh god..."  
  
"Okay, that I haven't heard... but that's hot."  
  
Quinn wants to say something to Rachel, to have some kind of comeback, but already so focused on making her own orgasm happen. And then there's the fact that Rachel's hand has disappeared between her own legs and, "Oh fuck, J, she's touching herself."  
  
"Huh?" Jesse's extremely dedicated to the task at hand, both in fucking Quinn and trying to draw out the aforementioned phrases, but when he sees Rachel with two fingers slipping over herself, he reacts with, "Oh. Oh, fuck."  
  
"J..." Quinn's fingers dig into his shoulders and she knows he's coming, because he's shuddering. She also knows he was completely caught off guard by Rachel. But then, so was she. "Rach," she finds herself saying, trying to keep her eyes open as she comes, because she wants to keep watching the way Rachel's body moves, but she finally has to shut them, because it's too much.  
  
Jesse kisses her as she listens to the pants and whimpers happening next to her and once Jesse rolls off of her she turns on her side as he wraps an arm around her from behind. From here, she's facing Rachel and she's able to trail one hand down toward where Rachel's been touching herself.  
  
"Don't stop," Quinn says, "I just want to know what you're doing."  
  
There's a breathless laugh from Rachel. "It's nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"I just meant..." her hand molds itself over Rachel's, feeling the way Rachel's fingers move and navigate until, finally, the movements are rushed and Rachel's hips twist, turning Rachel to where she has her face pressed against Quinn's shoulder.  
  
Quinn falls asleep, feeling sated and secure, surrounded by the two people she loves most.


	17. 2016 pt. 7

The first time Rachel and Jesse have sex without Quinn is on the first Thursday morning after the three of them started dating. Or, as Jesse will call it in the future, their Anniversathree.

It happens while Quinn's out teaching her morning Pilates class.

Usually, Quinn and Rachel get up around the same time, with Quinn on her way to the gym and Rachel climbing onto the elliptical in her bedroom (which has been vacant during the overnights since Sunday). Thursday morning, however, plays out a little differently. Instead of Rachel rolling out of bed while Quinn brews her coffee, she stays burrowed under the covers, barely finding the energy to pry her eyes open while Quinn opens the dresser drawers to get dressed. Once she's watching, though, it's not a struggle to watch her girlfriend pull on a pair of yoga pants, especially ones hug her hips so perfectly.

"Guess I wore you both out last night," Quinn says, catching Rachel's gaze.

While Quinn's been Jesse's acting personal trainer for a while, it was only two days ago that Rachel decided she should probably also take advantage of free training at home, especially since it happens in their living room.

"I'm fine," Rachel mumbles. Jesse groans from somewhere behind her, but it's highly unlikely they've actually woken him up, because he sleeps like a rock.

"I'm going to Juicers after my class. You want the usual?"

Rachel nods against her pillow. "Yes, please."

Quinn grabs her yoga mat from the corner of the bedroom and pokes Rachel's foot with it as she moves for the door. "Don't sleep all day."

"Mmmhmm." Rachel waves her off, but calls out, "Have a good class!" after her.

Even that doesn't get Jesse to stir and the stillness of the bed just makes it all that more enticing to stay right where she is. She dozes off for about twenty more minutes and when she wakes up, Jesse's turned over and has his arm around her. He must be awake, because he's kissing her shoulder.

"You're still in bed," he says.

"Felt like sleeping in," she replies, taking in a deep breath as she stretches. As she moves, she feels the distinct sensation of a hard-on poking her in the leg. This was not at all an uncommon experience when she was dating Noah. It is, however, the first time it's happened with Jesse, probably because she's in the middle of her morning workout in the next room around this time. "Is this how you wake up all your girlfriends?" she asks, moving again, just enough to feel him twitch in his boxer briefs.

"Only on the weekends. Quinn's usually at work by now. And you..."

And Rachel... is not at work. Or in the next room. She's right here and she's honestly just as aroused as he is.

Even with Jesse rolling away, momentarily, to retrieve a condom from the nightstand, their position doesn't change all that much after his shorts land on the floor and her blue flowered panties are balled up at the foot of the bed. Rachel's face is half pressed against the pillow as Jesse rocks into her, with the position hitting just the right spot. This isn't going to take long and that's probably a benefit, given that Jesse's likely used to just taking care of himself in the mornings. Though, that makes her wonder what it's like on the mornings when Quinn doesn't go to work. And that, thinking about Jesse and Quinn doing this exact thing together, causes Rachel to groan at the sexy image that's just generated in her mind. When Jesse's hand drops over her hip and between her legs, her ability to create coherent thoughts seems to evaporate, because now it's just the two of them with his strong body pushing into her from behind and her reacting to his every movement.

For someone who only possesses male anatomy, Jesse has obviously been very well educated in what women need. Though, when Rachel's ready to come, she places his hand over his and adjusts his pace so the stimulation is just right for what she needs and then she's writhing and shuddering against the sheets, his breath on her neck as he orgasms a few seconds later.

Rachel floats on the bliss of afterglow for a little while and there's a moment where she wonders if Jesse has fallen back asleep, but then he says, "Good morning," with a playful emphasis on the good part.

"Good morning," she responds. "I usually do the elliptical to get my endorphins going for the day, but this works, too."

There's another kiss to her shoulder.  "You want breakfast?"

Rachel nods. "Yeah, but something light. Quinn's bringing back smoothies after class."

Jesse holds her for a little while longer, his bare arm snug around her tank top that's ridden up so high, she may as well not even be wearing it, then he rolls out of bed and heads for the bathroom. As Rachel lies there, she thinks about the events of the  last week, about how she hasn't slept in her own bed in four nights, about how she loves going to sleep with Quinn and Jesse and waking up with Quinn and Jesse within arm's reach.

The thought of what Quinn's going to think of his suddenly enters her mind. They've already discussed it, talked about it, in theory. And they were all okay with the idea of any of them being intimate with each other.

In theory.

She finds the pajama pants she discarded in the middle of the night and slips them on, then heads into the kitchen where Jesse is now standing in his bathrobe, slicing melon. Rachel reaches for the coffee pot, the coffee in it still warm from when Quinn brewed it about an hour ago, and pours herself a cup. "You get yours, yet?"   

Jesse shakes his head, so Rachel grabs another cup and fills it up, placing it on the counter next to the cutting board. He pauses his slicing to kiss the top of her head and that makes her just want to lean into him. He sets the knife down and pulls her into a hug. "Everything okay?" he asks.

"Of course," Rachel looks up at him. "That was an incredible way to wake up."

He grins down at her. "It was."

He's about to release his hold on her when Rachel says, "But..."

"But...?" His arms drop a little. "What?"

"You don't think we should have... I don't know... talked to Quinn about it first?"

"I thought we covered all that in the paperwork." He laughs, probably because it's a little silly, because he's right. They did already talk about this.

"I know... but it's Quinn. And..."

"What were we going to do? Text her? Hey, Q -- Got wood. Can I stick in Rachel?"

"Jesse!" Rachel whacks his upper arm. But it's funny, and she can't help chuckling at the idea of it.

But now he seems to be thinking it over. "She'll be fine. Right?"

They spend their breakfast together reassuring each other that, yes, Quinn will be fine with what transpired, but when she walks in the front door of the apartment, Rachel's still apprehensive about what the reaction will be.

"Look who's finally out of bed," Quinn says, handing Rachel her usual pineapple, orange, banana smoothie, which Rachel accepts from her position on the couch.

Jesse's sitting at the table, reviewing some notes from his latest rehearsal. "Are you always this radiant after sweating for two hours?" he asks Quinn.

As she sets a peanut butter protein shake on the tabletop, Quinn eyes him. "Did you break something?"

"What?" he asks. From across the room, Rachel stares at him, wide-eyed.

"You're just laying it on thick, pretty early in the day." She runs a hand through his hair, because he hasn't styled it, yet, therefore it's an acceptable time to mess with it.

"Can't I think you're--"

"We had sex!" Rachel can't help herself. She can't handle the stress of wondering whether or not they've already violated the protocol she, herself, insisted they put into action.

Quinn turns around to look at Rachel. "You..." Then back at Jesse. "Had sex." She leans against the table, sitting on the edge of it. "Today?" Rachel nods and Jesse just smiles up at Quinn. When she looks back at him, she asks, "I'm assuming from that idiotic grin on your face that you have a good time?"

"Yes?" Though, from the way Jesse draws out the single word like it's a question, it's apparent that he isn't sure if it's the correct answer.

"Okay." That's it, that's all Quinn says before standing up and walking into the bedroom.

Rachel's the first one to follow after her, but Jesse is immediately behind. Both of them stop short in the doorway, almost jamming themselves into it, because Quinn is facing away from them, bent over, taking off her yoga pants, in an exact reversal of what Rachel watched happen earlier that morning.

"Um," is all Rachel can seem to get out, even though there are relationship things that need to be discussed. While Quinn is standing there in a clingy spandex tank top and her underwear.

Quinn turns around and looks at the two of them. By her expression, she's amused, more than anything. "You're both acting weird."

Jesse clears his throat. "We just... want to make sure you're okay. With... the sex."

"Isn't that a big part of what all this is supposed to be? Sex with each other?" Quinn asks.

Rachel's the first to break free of the doorway and step into the room, while Jesse just leans against the door frame. "It is. I just... hadn't really thought about how we would broach the subject once the time came."

"Okay, look," Quinn sits on the bed and draws her legs up, so she can sit with her legs folded in front of her. "Is it a little weird? Yeah. Part of me worries about... what kind of stuff Rachel might do that I don't... or haven't... done."

It's Rachel's turn to raise an eyebrow, amused. "What... kind of stuff? Like... anal?"

"Rachel!" Quinn grabs a pillow and covers her face with it as she collapses back onto the bed.

"Gracie," Jesse says, pushing from the doorway to move straight for the bed. He collapses down onto it, right next to Quinn. "Hey," he tries to pull the pillow away, but Quinn won't let go.

"Quinn, it's perfectly natural for everyone to explore their own sexual interests at their own pace." Rachel kneels on the corner of the mattress. "But if it's any consolation to you, Jesse and I did not engage in any type of anal play this morning."

The pillow flies upward as Quinn pulls it away from her head. "I wasn't asking that!"

Jesse makes another grab for the pillow, but Quinn drops her arm to the far side of the bed, with it still in her grasp. "It's going to be different for all of us. Isn't that what even got us here? You wanting to know what would be different about sex with another woman?"

"Yeah, but that's... it's not the same." Quinn pushes herself up on her elbows. "Is it?" She looks at Jesse, but Rachel's the one who answers.

"It's a common misconception that same-sex sexual interactions are somehow different than opposite-sex ones when it comes to--" Rachel's reflexes are quick enough that she catches the pillow before it hits her in the face.

"I wasn't asking for a lecture, I just... hadn't thought about it." Quinn sits all the way up so she's face to face with Rachel. "Sorry." She reaches out to take the pillow, but Rachel whips it behind her back.

"You can have this back when we're done, Ms. Fabray."

"Did you just schoolteacher me?"

"Is that something on the list of things we can do?" Jesse asks.

"Is what?" Quinn replies.

"Uh, role... playing."

"I..." Quinn turns to look back at him. "J, we've already kind of done some of that..."

"But not with..." Jesse nods toward Rachel.

"I think," Rachel says, scooting closer to the center of the bed. "That we all need to sit down and write a list of things we're comfortable with, things we're willing to try, and things we're absolutely not willing to attempt. And then we can cross reference."

"Did you just give us homework?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she'd be perfect for a little teacher/student--"

"Save it for the list!" Rachel says, before beaning Jesse with the pillow. Once she's sure he isn't about to retaliate, she focuses on Quinn. "Is there anything else that bothers you about me being intimate with Jesse in your absence?"

"Yes."

Jesse and Rachel exchange looks and he's the one who finally asks, "What is it?"

"Well, I'm betting it was pretty hot and I didn't get to see any of it."

"You're... upset that you didn't get to watch?" Rachel asks.

Quinn fights a smile. "Maybe you two can just tell me about it."

"Well, it started when I woke up to Jesse's erection stabbing me in the thigh."

"I wasn't stabbing you!"

"It can be kind of stabby, J."

It's Jesse's turn and the pillow slaps square against Quinn's back. It's seconds before everything evolves into a full blown pillow fight. Four minutes later, when Jesse's on the floor, curled in a ball, he says, "Remind me that I can keep 'underwear pillow fight' off my list. You two are brutal."

Rachel receives a high-five and a kiss from her girlfriend as they celebrate their victory.


	18. 2016 pt. 8

The first time Rachel and Quinn have sex without Jesse, it's while he's at a Newsies dance rehearsal, two days after he and Rachel had that first morning alone. When he comes home to find them cuddling on the couch, watching a hunger Hunger Games marathon in their pajamas, it doesn't seem as if anything particularly adult has happened in his absence. Except he knows full well they were planning to "make some further intimate connections with each other" -- Rachel's exact words.

He's glad they're connecting, happy that Quinn is getting a much richer experience than she originally proposed to him, and thrilled to be part of something that makes them all feel so secure and wanted. But he also wants attention and connection and happiness, so he drops his bag next to the couch and lies right on top of both of them.

"You're crushing my delicate frame," Rachel says. She's mostly lying next to Quinn, but her body is also slightly draped over her, so now she's part of a Quinn and Jesse sandwich.

Quinn tries to free a leg to kick at him. "And you're sweaty."

"It's dried," is Jesse's counter. He knows he should take a shower, but he doesn't want to. "And it's no worse than when you come home from your yoga class."

"Do I climb all over you right when I get home?"

"I don't really want to be stuck between you two while you argue," says Rachel.

"If anything," Quinn continues, "Rachel's way sweatier that I ever am when she comes home from her rehearsals."

Jesse lifts an arm to pat Rachel's head. "She's kind of right." With his arm up, Rachel has just enough leverage to push her knee right into his side, causing him to twist and roll off the sofa. "Hey!"

Quinn leans over the side and Rachel's head is visible over her shoulder. "We ordered thai food. It should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Did you get my--"

"Coconut soup? Yes. And extra spring rolls."

He sighs, because even though he's still adjusting to the idea of the girls having their own bond, Quinn still knows him so well and that's not going to change.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Rachel asks. He can tell she knows he's going to say that he is, because they're both the type of performers who prefer to be steps ahead, both in talent and preparation.

He nods, though there's still a part of him that's flitting and fluttering inside. Jesse St. James doesn't get nervous, but this is Broadway, it's the big time, and even though he still has weeks of ensemble work before he's headlining, it's still happening in Midtown Manhattan.

That night, after he's showered and fed, he ends up in the middle of the bed, with Rachel on one side and Quinn on the other. He knows he's a pretty lucky sonuvabitch, Broadway show, or not.

But Broadway is part of his reality, right now. And hopefully for a long, long time.

His debut matinee is a little flat. No fault of his, though. It's not uncommon for afternoon shows to lack energy. The audiences can be smaller or contain school field trips. He knows, he's attended plenty of them.

Still, he's feeling a little down when he pushes out the stage door to the street, the security guard giving him a nod. There are plenty of people waiting for the leads to make an appearance, though a couple folks do ask him to sign their playbills as he passes.

But only one of them screams, "Oh my god, it's Jesse St. James!" He knows it's Rachel, he can pick out her voice in any crowd, anywhere. "Excuse me, excuse me," she says as she elbows her way through the crowd. "Hi," she turns to a young man next to her. "Would you?" She offers her phone to him, with it obviously set to the camera function, then poses herself in front of Jesse as the guy takes the phone. "Just do one more?" Again, pose and there's the fake camera shutter sound from the phone's speaker. "Thank you, you're so sweet," she says as she accepts the phone back and consults the photo on the screen. "It's going on Facebook!" she shouts, then pushes her way back through the people behind her.

When Jesse gets down the block, to the corner of 7th and 41st, their designated meeting place away from the post-show mayhem, he finds Quinn and Rachel both watching a video on Quinn's phone because she recorded the whole stage door encounter.

It's moments like this when he knows they absolutely get him, one hundred percent.

There isn't really much of an adjustment to me made, at all, when the three of them are out together. Just like everything else, they've spent the last few years integrated into each other's lives. Movies, dinners, trips to the theater or gallery showings, these have always been group events for them. And, if one of them wasn't available, the other two relied on each other to join them. The only difference, really, might be some hand-holding under the dinner table or lofty gazes during conversations with friends, the kind of things that happen whenever anyone's exploring a new element of relationship with someone else.

Halloween means another group costume, just like they've done every year. This year, they maybe have a little more fun with it, casting Jesse as JFK, Rachel as Jackie O, and Quinn as Marilyn Monroe. After the party, Jesse experiences something he can only best describe as "historical live-action fan fiction" when Rachel and Quinn proceed to make out while still in costume. They did a lot more than make out that night, but the costumes only stayed on for so long.

Two days into November, Quinn's on the phone with her mother, assuring her they've all already made their travel plans to come out for Thanksgiving. It's a slight repeat from last year, because they all went back to Lima together to spend the holiday with Judy Fabray and Rachel's fathers. This year, though, will admittedly be a little different.

In the weeks leading up to the holiday, Quinn keeps insisting that they keep their cool, that they'll take the right moment to break it to their parents about their relationship.

"I just don't want you," she says, looking directly at Rachel, who peeks out at her from behind the refrigerator door, "to blurt out that we're all having sex together at the dinner table."

"We've never once had sex at the dinner table," Jesse corrects.

Quinn happens to be slicing lemons and he's lucky she throws a wedge at him instead of the knife.

But it is something they know needs to be addressed, because Quinn's come a long way in her relationship with her mother ever since her parents divorced and Rachel isn't one to keep things from her parents. Jesse's family is never around and really don't ever care what he does, it seems. They haven't even come to New York to see him in Newsies and he's already in his fifth week of playing Jack Kelley.

Fortunately, Quinn's sister, Frannie, and her husband will also be spending the holiday with them, so they'd already laid claim to the guest room at the Fabray house. Had Judy still been living in Quinn's childhood home, there would have been room for Quinn and Jesse, as well, but Judy moved a couple years ago into a smaller home that didn't reminder her so much of her ex-husband.

They have a little time to prepare themselves before they leave their room at the Hampton Inn.

"Okay, you both know from last year that Thanksgiving with my mother means everyone's going to be split up to get all the prep work done, so stick to your tasks, work with the small talk. Rachel, avoid relationship conversation at all costs."

"Same goes for my dads. Daddy will try to pry and find out from either of you what my love life is like."

Quinn nods. "Jesse, turn up the charm. All the parentals love it. And, remember, if all else fails--"

"-- start singing," Jesse finishes. It's a rock solid plan, because Judy and Hiram, especially, can't resist a good impromptu singalong.

Their strategy works pretty well, with Jesse on kitchen duty with Leroy and Frannie while Judy buzzes around them and checks the turkey, giving instruction on peeling and mashing things correctly each time she passes by. It's more streamlined than last year, maybe because the Berrys and Judy had a chance to refine their approach. The more time Jesse spends with Quinn's mother and Rachel's fathers, the more he understands their daughters.

Quinn and Hiram lay out the table settings, while Rachel and Frannie's husband, Doug, keep the fire going in the living room and report on both the rerun of the Macy's parade and the current football game to all parties who care to know details about either event.

When Jesse's relived of potato duty, he tops off his glass of chardonnay and finds Rachel and Quinn sitting next to the fire, their own wine glasses in hand.

He's about to join them when Hiram catches his arm and tugs him the other direction. "Jesse, son, I wanted to let you know that Leroy and I are so proud of you making your Broadway debut."

He's relieved that it's shop talk, because he's honestly been caught off guard. He just spent an hour, elbow to elbow with Leroy in the kitchen, waiting for questions about Rachel's dating life, but managing to stay clear of the topic. "Thank you! It's everything I've worked toward and it's only the beginning of something great, I can feel it."

"Absolutely. And we're coming out to the city next month to catch the show, see the sights, the usual Berry winter festivities."

"That's great," Jesse nods and sips his wine.

"Which... we know our little princess has been living a Carrie Bradshaw single gal's kind of life in the city... but is there anyone we should know about before we head out there?"

"Oh, um... Well..." Jesse finishes what's in his glass then turns to Rachel. "What's that Rachel? You're ready?" Rachel looks up, having heard her name. "Excuse me, just a moment, Hiram..."  
Jesse takes the few strides across the living room and extends his hand to Rachel and pulls her up on her feet. "I thought we were waiting until after dinner..."

Rachel immediately understands and she glances down at Quinn. "Would you?"

Quinn nods and moves for the piano that sits on the far side of the room and begins to play the Jack and Katherine duet, "Something to Believe In," from Newsies. The second Rachel begins to sing, the assorted family members who are scattered through the adjoining rooms find their way into the space and by the end of it, everyone's clapping and smiling and Jesse hopes to God that Hiram doesn't remember what they were talking about before.

He doesn't.

They all take their places at the Thanksgiving table without any further incident.

At least, not until everyone's been served and they're all working their way through their turkey (or Tofurky) and mashed potatoes. Jesse's mouth is full of stuffing when he hears Judy ask, "So, Rachel, are you seeing anyone? I'm only asking because my friend Elle's nephew is single... and he just graduated from Tisch this spring. Normally, you know I don't like to interfere, but he's very handsome and--"

"Mom!"

"Quinn, I remember what you told me about that little intervention," Judy laughs and looks to Leroy, "you remember that story, don't you?"

Leroy nods. "Our little girl likes to do things her own way, that's for sure."

"But... Pumpkin Pie," Hiram says, addressing his daughter, "it's not a bad idea to get some leads from people you know. Probably safer than Craigslist or whatever you kids use, these days."

"Dad! I do not look for dates on Craigslist!"

"What's the other one?" Hiram waves his fingers in the air as he tries to recall something. "All Right Cupid?"

"OK Cupid," Frannie offers.

"That's the one!" Hiram confirms. "Don't you think it's safer to meet someone in person?"

"We have friends who met on Match.com and they're a great couple," says Doug.

"Well, maybe we're just behind the times. Rachel, if you need to meet up on Match.com, then maybe that's just what we'll have to accept it, right Leroy?"

Leroy nods. "Whatever makes her happy."

"I could ask Elle if Marvin... is it Marvin? Or Martin?" Judy thinks about it. "Anyway, I can ask her if he's on there. Or the Facebook, even! I like that Facebook."

When Jesse looks over at Quinn, she has her face palmed against her hand.

Rachel, on the other hand, is smiling politely. "That's very sweet of you, Judy. But I'm quite happy with my current status, thank you. But I do have plenty of theater friends who do meet up regularly, so I'm more than happy to get in touch with him about that."

"I have an announcement." Quinn's hand is away from her face and she's lightly gripping the edge of the table. She releases it and casually smiles at everyone.

"Are you pregnant?" Frannie asks.

"Hush," Judy says. But then she glances at her younger daughter.

"No," Quinn replies, giving her sister the evil eye. She takes a breath, then turns to Jesse, catching Rachel's eye as she does. "But, um, there's something we want to tell you--"

"Are you engaged?" Frannie interrupts, again.

"Will you shut up and let me finish!" Quinn shouts. That, of course, makes for an awkward climate at the table. Again, Quinn shifts her focus from Jesse to Rachel, both of them giving a slight nod, to confirm that they're ready, that this is okay. "Rachel's not single. We're in a relationship." Before anyone can jump in and ask when she and Jesse broke up, she continues with, "All... three of us. Are dating."

There's a long pause and then it's, of course, Frannie who speaks up, "I don't understand?"

Judy reaches over and pats her arm. "It's a threesome, dear. Eat your dinner."


	19. 2016 and Beyond

It's not Judy but, instead, the Berrymen who need some time to process the details of their daughter's new relationship status once it was revealed over Thanksgiving dinner.

They've been nothing but their polite selves ever since the news broke, but Quinn's been obsessing over their visit to New York, because she knows they want to come by the apartment to check everything out, to make sure she and Jesse are taking good care of their pride and joy.

She wonders how they'll view their living situation. A month ago, the three of them decided to sell both queen beds and invest in a king, given that the three of them have been sharing the same bed since September. But now, she wonders what Hiram and Leroy will think when their daughter's former bedroom has been converted to a mini-gym.

"All they care about is that I'm happy," Rachel tries to reassure her.

"That's what they say. But remember when you were going to marry Finn? They hated that idea, they just didn't say anything."

"They didn't hate it."

Quinn knows exactly how they felt about it, because she'd gone over to see them the day she'd walked out of the bridal shop, so many years ago. "They hated it. They love you. That's part of what made me decide to support you. I realized didn't have to like it but I could still be there for a friend."

They're sitting on the floor of the spare room/gym/Rachel's clothing storage space and Quinn has her bare feet in a square of sunlight that's keeping them warm.

The accident is ancient history, but it's still a sensitive subject to Rachel. Quinn knows, because any time it comes up, Rachel's quiet and always reaching for her hand, the way she is, right now.

"I never told you this, but when you were in the hospital, I made Noah drive me to a church. You know the Catholic one next to the high school? He said he figured it was the best one because it has the biggest Jesus in the window. We both went inside and I lit a candle and he sat in the back while I went to the front row and..." She shrugs and squeezes Quinn's hand. "I was so scared I'd lost you."

Quinn pulls Rachel close, tucking an arm around her. "Takes more than a stupid truck to keep me away from you." Even if, at the time, Quinn had no idea what she was capable of feeling for Rachel, it's more than a little obvious in retrospect. She nuzzles her nose against Rachel's hair, kissing the side of her head. "I love you."

They say it all the time. They've been saying it for years, well before they were romantically involved. But this carries with it a little more, or at least Quinn has more realization about what it means to her.

Rachel turns, tipping her head upward so she can kiss Quinn's lips. The yoga mats are rolled out because they're supposed to be working out, but Rachel has no hesitation about pushing Quinn back onto one of them and immediately climbing on top of her. Quinn's reminded of the first time they were finally alone together, three months ago.

_It was like Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off Rachel's breasts. They were just talking, sitting across from each other on the floor of the living room, because Rachel was organizing her sheet music and that meant she had to spread it out all over the floor. Not that Quinn was paying particularly close attention to the paperwork._

_In her defense, it was a very flattering cut and emphasized Rachel's breasts, perfectly._

_"Quinn?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you even listening?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What did I just say?"_

_"You were talking about Sondheim."_

_That seemed to momentarily appease Rachel, because she didn't follow up with anything else. Quinn watched as she carefully placed two more pieces of music into their respective piles and straightened the pages so that the corners were perfectly aligned. Once she was satisfied, she began to crawl toward Quinn's spot until she was right in front of her._

_"That was a safe guess." Rachel swung a knee up and over Quinn's outstretched legs and positioned herself over her lap. "But it was the wrong one."_

_Rachel's cleavage was now all Quinn was able to see, because it was right in front of her face. "Oh."_

_"Quinn?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Rachel's hands tipped Quinn's face upward and she was met with a warm smile and eyes with a look that suggested she wasn't the only one with her mind on something other than sheet music. As they kissed, Quinn felt herself being pushed backward, until her back hit the floor. Rachel was stretched out over her, the length of her body pressed against Quinn's._

Just like that day, Quinn feels compelled to reverse their situation, to put herself on top, so she flips them over. This is still fairly new, in comparison to what Quinn's been doing in her active sexual history, but she's had a couple of months to learn the basics of what Rachel likes, which usually isn't too far from what she prefers, herself.

Right now, this is about getting Rachel's sweatpants off and kissing her way back up her thighs. The first time she did this, she was nervous, but no less eager than she is, right now. Still, she tries to pace herself, because she likes making Rachel wait, especially times like right now, when she's watching her with deep brown eyes, lips slightly parted as she draws in slow, heavy breaths.

"This a new part of the workout?" Rachel asks.

"If you're lucky."

"I'm usually pretty luck-- Oh, god."

Quinn's mouth drags over Rachel's panties, the ones that are about to come right off in about four seconds. But Quinn loves drawing this out, making Rachel anticipate what's about to happen. The hands in Quinn's hair, the ones that are tugging and gripping tell her that she has Rachel right where she wants her, so she complies and tugs the underwear down, then resettles between her girlfriend's legs.

She wonders if every time she does down on Rachel will taste like the first time. A familiar first time. So far, it's been the same intoxicating experience, one that compels her to make Rachel writhe and moan and grasp handfuls of blonde hair until she's whining and shuddering and coming hard against Quinn's mouth.

While Rachel catches her breath, she blindly waves a hand at Quinn, which is Orgasmic Rachel sign language for "get up here and hold me" which is exactly what Quinn does. Until Rachel regains enough energy to return the favor.

They're still working out their relationship quirks, the miscommunications that lead to arguments. But they all try to keep things as clear as possible. As much as Quinn and Jesse like to make fun of Rachel and her lists, they really do work. Not everything is as simple as a bullet-pointed protocol, but those are the areas they work out by trial and error.

There's sheer affection between them, all of them. And at the end of their visit, that's exactly what Hiram and Leroy tell Quinn is what ultimately sells them on the idea that this relationship will work.

On Rachel's birthday, Jesse presents her with a box that contains an orange tabby kitten, who is promptly named "Skimbleshanks" and, the "litter box" category is immediately added to the chore chart.

Having a kitten around the apartment brings out their parenting instincts. It turns out that Rachel's the strict one and Jesse is the most likely to spoil little "Skimbles" with treats. Quinn is the most fair, though it can even be difficult for her to reprimand such a cute ball of fur.

Quinn and Rachel present Jesse with a Christmukkah gift that plays a huge part in saving their relationship. It's a dressing room table, complete with lights bordering the mirror. The table sits in the corner of the bedroom, so that he no longer has to monopolize the bathroom for an hour while perfecting his hair routine.

On Christmas Eve, Rachel and Jesse have a cabaret gig at one of their favorite small venues. It's a blend of holiday songs and adult contemporary hits and when they sing Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved," they're both focused on Quinn, who cries through the entire song, because she's overwhelmed with everything she has and feels about ready to burst because of it.

New Year's Eve brings with it another party, but Rachel and Quinn don't need any party games to find an excuse to kiss. In fact, they end up locked in a bathroom for about twenty minutes.

* * *

It’s a week before Beth’s eleventh birthday when Quinn sits her significant others down and drops the bomb.

“I want to have a baby.” Rachel’s eyes go wide and Jesse’s mouth hangs open, so Quinn knows she has their attention. “I just mailed off a birthday present for a soon-to-be eleven year old and I want to have more kids, ones I get to keep, and I want to have them with you. And, for god’s sake, J, close your mouth. I’m not talking about right this second or even this year.” That seems to relax the other two. At least until she says, “But definitely within the next five years.”

The thing is, ever since Quinn felt secure in her relationship with Jesse, which was after they’d been together for a year and a half, she’s been counting down until the right time to make her presentation. Jesse’s known she wants to be a mother, he’s watched her with Beth and seen the photos Shelby sends after major milestones. And Rachel’s known Quinn long enough and well enough to not have this be any kind of surprise.

It’s just suddenly very, very real, especially considering that both Rachel and Jesse are making great progress in their careers.

But Quinn’s prepared for that.

“Rach, honey, I know that you being pregnant isn’t something you’re probably going to want, right now, if ever. I’m talking about me carrying our kid, or kids, if we’re able to do this more than once.”

Rachel nods and doesn’t even try to hide the fact that her eyes are getting a little teary. Not like Jesse, who’s sniffing and acting like it’s allergies.

The following spring, Rachel makes a presentation, one that requires the lights to be turned down so she can project it on the blank wall of the living room. After showing several slides, she turns the lights back up and looks expectantly at her significant others.

“As you can see, Jesse would have genetic paternity over both of them, but Quinn and I will only have genetic ties to one each.” They’ve already agreed that Quinn will carry one of her own and one of Rachel’s eggs. “So this would ensure the best legal security for our children.”

“Did you just propose to me with a PowerPoint?” Quinn asks.

They’ve all already shared a small commitment ceremony with each other, two summers ago and they have partnership paperwork filed for each other. But this would ensure that all three of them would have proper legal domain over their children, without question.

Jesse becomes ordained over the internet and performs the ceremony himself.

They honeymoon in Europe, with emphasis on Greece, Italy, and Spain. Quinn makes them go back for their fifth year anniversary for more time in France but that doesn’t stop Jesse from making an Italian detour specifically for scarves.

* * *

"Jesse!" Rachel calls from the back of the apartment. It’s a bigger place than the one they first lived in together, but Rachel’s voice still carries, despite the longer hallway. "We’re waiting on you!"

Jesse is in the guest bathroom, putting the finishing touches on his hair. He’s been at it for at least fifteen minutes, so he’s likely to be done within the next ten. “I’m… just give me a minute!”

Quinn’s been ready to go for the last half an hour, which is why she’s sitting on the couch, flipping through a copy of The Smithsonian on her Kindle. Rachel appears from down the hall and the sight of her in a clingy black dress that dips just enough to let the rest of the world in on the secret that Rachel Berry (hyphen Fabray) has incredible breasts is enough to make Quinn lower the tablet and  smile at her wife. “You look incredible.”

Rachel smiles as she leans down to kiss Quinn, though it’s barely a brush of the lips, because neither of them want to smudge their lipstick. “I have to do my best to compete with the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met.”

"Are you kidding? You in that dress? You’ll be turning heads all night. I… will be at our table, trying not to O.D. on whatever upscale finger foods they’re going to have at this thing."

"Quinn," Rachel sinks onto the couch next to Quinn. "You have never looked more beautiful." She rubs a hand over Quinn’s pregnant stomach. "I can’t imagine anyone being as elegant as you even with out these two kicking them in the bladder."

"Yeah, well, they can come out at any time." Quinn closes her eyes and rests both of her hands on top of the one Rachel has resting on her belly. The twins are officially two days overdue and if they haven’t introduced themselves to the world buy the twenty-seventh, Quinn’s having a c-section, which she really would like to avoid, if possible.

"They’re just waiting for the right time to make an entrance," Jesse says, waving his hands to draw attention to himself.

"Well, hello there, handsome," Rachel says.

Quinn whistles and says, “My god, you two are really attractive. I definitely did something right.”

"I’m the one who gets to walk in with two astoundingly hot women." Jesse kneels down next to Quinn and slips one of her shoes onto her feet. It’s something he’s started doing over the last month and every single time he does, it makes her feel a little like Cinderella.

"And you get to go home with them," Rachel replies, tugging on the scarf that’s draped over Jesse’s neck. "In fact, it being Christmas Eve, maybe you’ll get to do that thing we talked about the other day."

"We could not go to the party," Jesse suggests, his eyes lingering on the lowest point of the neckline on Rachel’s dress. He shifts his gaze to Quinn and winks.

"As much as I’m very, very interested in watching that happen, you’ve both been looking forward to this party for wee— Oh… kay."

"Quinn?" Rachel’s now also looking at her and grasping her hand.

"Is something wrong, Gracie?"

"Um… I’m pretty sure my water just broke."

Both Jesse and Rachel are up on their feet, looking at Quinn, looking at each other, then looking at Quinn.

"Okay." Jesse nods and then repeats. "Okay."

Rachel, on the other hand, is circling her hand next to her head, as if she’s trying to recall a line. “I know this. We have an action plan.”

"J…" Quinn says. Jesse is still standing there, looking at little dazed. "Jesse!"

It’s enough to snap his attention back to her. “Yes, dear?”

"Maybe we should start by calling a cab?" Quinn suggests.

Rachel points at Quinn. “Yes! A cab. Call the cab. I’ll get the bag.” And now, Rachel’s in motion, down the hall toward the bedroom, then back out with Quinn’s duffle bag slung over her arm.

By the time they get Quinn into a car and Jesse shouts the name of the hospital at the poor driver, Rachel has completely taken over, consulting the labor and delivery checklist she’s had saved to her phone for the last three months. It’s actually surprisingly non-dramatic when they make it to the hospital without Quinn having any serious contractions, but that doesn’t stop Jesse from running with the wheelchair and almost slipping when he stops at the curb to help Quinn into it.

Once they’re in the delivery room, they’re waiting for Dr. Espen to arrive. She’s been their obstetrician from the beginning and she didn’t even so much as bat an eye with the three of them explained their initial plan in having the twins together.

However, the nurse currently on duty hasn’t ever met them before and while she seems to fully grasp that Rachel is married to Quinn and that Jesse is the father, a confused look crosses her face when Rachel and Jesse exchange a kiss. But there isn’t even time for Rachel to launch into a mini lecture on poly-tolerance, because Quinn winces as she’s hit with a contraction and it’s a sign that they’re really about to have these babies

"What do we do now?" Jesse asks.

"I don’t know. The last time Quinn went into labor, I was busy watching you perform Bohemian Rhapsody."

"I still say that was my most rewarding, yet exhausting per—" He’s cut short when Quinn yanks him close by the lapel of his jacket.

"I swear to god, Jesse, if you start with that, I will hurt you. So much."

His expression borders somewhere between terrified and amused. “Noted. Let’s talk about how radiant you look.”

Rachel nods. “He’s right, you look absolutely— Okay, honey, that’s my hand.”

Quinn’s in labor for four and a half hours, but then it’s time for delivery and both babies are born without incident. Frederick Brando Berry-Fabray-St. James makes his way out first, and he cries on cue but he doesn’t announce his presence the way his sister, does. Ginger Grace Berry-Fabray-St. James is a screamer and Quinn doesn’t miss look of pride on Rachel’s face.

Once the newborns are wrapped, Quinn has one in each arm, held against her chest.

"Hi," she says, looking down at the blotchy beautiful faces of her children, the ones she’ll be raising with the two people she loves so incredibly. "I’m your mama. I get to take you home with me." She knows she’s an absolute emotional mess, but she doesn’t realize how much she’s crying until Rachel’s dabbing at her cheeks with a tissue. "That’s your mommy. She’s sometimes obnoxious but she’s also the most talented person I’ve ever met. And she’s beautiful. And this guy, this is your daddy. He’s pretty talented, too. And beautiful. But we don’t let that go to his head." She feels a strong hand squeeze her shoulder. "We aren’t perfect and sometimes we have stupid fights about who’s supposed to clean the bathroom, but even if we’re upset at each other, we are always going to love you. No matter who you grow up to be, no matter who you love, you can make mistakes and we might be upset, but that won’t stop us from loving you." She places a very gentle kiss on the top of each tiny head and whispers, "Merry Christmas."

Quinn’s exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed, so she reluctantly allows the babies to be taken from her, but they don’t go very far, because Freddy is in Rachel’s arms and Ginger is being rocked by Jesse. She looks at her family and falls in love with every single one of them all over, again.

* * *

About five years later, Rachel catches her own, full blown, baby fever and she’s about to wrap on a two year contract for _Ghostbusters: The Musical_ , anyway, so the time is right. At first, she considers doing what Quinn did, and carrying a set of twins herself, but she’s such a small person and they don’t really want to risk unnecessary complications.

“Baby, why don’t we each carry one?” Quinn says. Rachel’s lying on her while they’re stretched out on the couch.

“You’d do that?”

“If we want to have two more, it seems like the best option. And think how much fun it will be to make Jesse take care of both of us.” Quinn’s actually thinking that Rachel might be less likely to panic about anything and everything if she has someone else going through it with her.

“That does sounds incredibly appealing.” Rachel kisses the space under Quinn’s jaw. “Though, this means we have to go through the naming ordeal, all over again.”

“I thought you saved your notes from last time.”

“I did, but we used the only two names we all agreed on.”

“We’ll figure it out, baby. We always do.”

Once both women are pregnant and they have their due dates, Jesse’s immediately on the hunt for new names and he’s scrolling through Babynames.com on his iPad when Ginny climbs up into his armchair.

“Papa?”

“Yes, my little angel of music,” he sets the tablet on the end table and settles her on his lap. Her dark, curly hair is a mess and he pushes it out of her face.

“How come you call Mama ‘Grace’ but her name is Quinn? But then my name in the middle is Grace?”

“Well, you’re named after that name, even if it isn’t her real name. But it’s because she looks like a movie star.”

“Oh. Is it someone Mommy knows?”

Jesse laughs. “No, someone from a long time ago.”

“Oh. Someone you know?”

Quinn happens to hear this and can’t help laughing. “Dinner’s ready, old man.”

“She just called me old!” he says to his daughter.

“You are!” Ginny replies, pushing on his cheeks.

Freddy seems to have heard the word ‘dinner’ and comes running down the hallway, only to be scooped up by Quinn. “Slow down,” she says, kissing the top of his disheveled brunette head, before she re-releases him.

“O... kay...” he says in a robot voice, taking jerky steps into the kitchen. But then he runs back out shouting, “Ginny, quick! Mommy’s making a volcano on the stove!”

“Oh shit,” Quinn says, before slapping a hand over her own mouth and hurrying to help Rachel put out whatever fire she’s accidentally started.

“Shit!” Ginny repeats.

“Oh my god.” Jesse shakes his head and gently suggests that his pride and joy not repeat those kinds of words. But even with all the chaos, he can’t wait for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the journey. I thank all of you who followed this fic in all of its places on the internet. I never dreamed that I would fall in love with St. Faberry the way I did with this fic, but I am so glad I took this chance and experienced their story with them.
> 
> Thank you for tagging along and giving it a chance. :)


End file.
